


A Neko's Heart

by Agami_Shukagri, capricornkitty1975



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Boarding School, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agami_Shukagri/pseuds/Agami_Shukagri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: When the guys are sent to a boarding school it isn't your normal type. It's one for any and every kind of shifter. Their fathers sent them here because they think their sons are freaks. Although each is beautiful in their beast and humanoid form. While each rooms with another passion and love shall blossom. Will it last?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



A/N: Hey guys! It's Shadow and Capricorn here! This is the first chappie to our new longfic. It's really fun because it's adorable and angsty at the same time. Of course we are writing this as we always do for our beloved sister, jofisk. We also hope you dear readers love it too. Enjoy and please R&R!

Disclaimer: We own nothing except this story.

The shippings are Heart, Dark, Citron, Puppy, and Malik/Yami.

A Neko's Heart

Chapter 1

Due to the fathers of the hikari's and yami's they're sent off to a special boarding school for shifters. It's where they live full time. The building is comprised of blueish purple stone. Within the building there are different sections for classrooms, dining hall, cafeteria, shops, etc.

Yami stepped out of the limo, leather pants clinging to his slim hips, black silk long sleeve shirt half open. He looked over at his youngest brother climbing out, looking shy in his blue jeans and white tee shirt, converses untied. The oldest, Atem, stepped out in dress slacks and a white dress shirt. The Sennen brothers were identical triplets, separated by mere minutes, but as different as centuries.

The three Touzoku brothers stepped out of their room as well. The oldest, Akefia, has wild white hair and grey eyes. He wears a pair of dark grey slacks and a dark red V-neck shirt. He has kohl under his eyes and a pair of Egyptian styled sandals on his feet. The middle child, Bakura, wears a pair of ripped leather pants, a black vest, and a pair of combat boots. He has a few piercings in his ears and one in his nose. His eyes are crimson, his hair wild silver. The youngest brother, Ryou, has somewhat wild albeit tame white hair. His eyes are chocolate hazel. He wears a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He has his hair tied in a loose ponytail. He has a pair of zori on his feet.

The three Touzoku brothers are nekos. They have cat ears, their eyes slanted in a feline fashion. They also have twin tails.

Seto uncurled from the limo behind the Sennens. Seto Kaiba eyed his cousins. Sighing, his anger had long fizzled to apathy with everything. He did envy his cousins at times...he wished he could be a falcon and fly away. Instead he was stuck being a snow leopard. With his piercing blue eyes and dark hair, he wryly thought it fit.

Jonouchi was dropped off as well. He has dark brown hair, honey brown eyes. He had been placed here because he's an inu. He knows majority of the people here are nekos. He has dog ears, and tail. They're both extremely fluffy. He just walked in, hoping he wouldn't get made fun of or anything.

Marik looked up at his brother Malik as they put their stuff in their rooms. His blonde hair and bronze skin set his lavender eyes out. ''Mal, why?" His eyes were sad.

Malik tried to give a reassuring look. He'd be ok. He has pineapple spiky blonde hair and violet or maroon eyes. Depends on how someone looks at him. He and his brother have caramel bronze skin, they're from Egypt. He was glad they were safer here than at home.

"Why do people hate us?" Marik asked.

"Because people are stupid and won't accept something that's different," he muttered, annoyed at how people can be so intolerant at times.

Marik nodded. He sighed. "Wanna explore?"

"Of course," he grinned.

Walking out, Marik looked around. He smiled, seeing all the different shifters. Some were obvious, some subtle. Noticing the gorgeous white haired neko in the red v neck, he blushed, stepping behind his brother.

Although Malik was distracted at seeing the sexy neko in the leather pants with tricolored hair. He knew his brother and himself had their neko features along with their wings folded on their backs neatly. he tried to avoid from the other male noticing him.

Yami sighed. Looking around at all the people, he noticed a gorgeous blond sphinx. "Yugi, I will be right back." Yugi looked up and nodded, smiling, entranced with a display of glassblowing. Yami sidled up to the blonde. "Hey." His smooth baritone slithered in the air.

"Hi," Malik replied, glancing up at him through his lashes.

Yami smirked. "Couldn't help but notice you...it's not often I see an Egyptian god walking around." He smiled approvingly at Malik.

Malik's cheeks flared up a furious shade of scarlet, "Oh? If you say so."

"So, wanna go get a coffee?" He murmured, putting one finger under Malik's chin and lifting up his head. Atem called him a man whore. Yami didn't bother to correct him.

"Um, well I need to look after my brother," Malik said, unable to avoid those crimson eyes which made him weak in the knees.

Yami smirked. "Bring him along."

Marik had edged away from Malik. He loved cats. He always loved cats. He was entranced by the tall neko.

"Hey there," Akefia said in his velvet smooth voice, ushering his brothers to go explore the place, looking up and down at the younger sphinx, licking his lips. "Don't you look so gorgeous?"

Marik whimpered. He was painfully shy. He just loved cats. Probably the whole Egyptian thing. His wide violet eyes screamed innocence. He just looked down, scuffing his toe.

"Are you from Egypt as well? My younger brothers are from England," he told him, gently having the blonde look up at him. "Looks like someone has an attraction towards cats."

Marik smiled, blushing furiously. "Y...yes." Marik whispered. "I...I mean, yes, I am from Egypt...my brother too, and...yea, I love cats."

"Aw, thanks," he grinned, his cat ears twitching. "Want to get some tea with me?"

Marik smiled big. "Yea! C...Can I pet your ears?" He blushed.

"Go ahead, darling," he chuckled lightly, grabbing his hand and taking him to the coffee shop where Marik's brother was, the shop also sold tea and baked goods.

Marik reached up, petting Akefia's ears, giggling as they walked in.

Akefia purred, enjoying the attention. He smiled fondly, thinking he might like it here.

Bakura huffed, looking around at the shops. He snickered in glee at seeing a tattoo parlor. He definitely wanted a new one. He also wondered if they were hiring, thinking he'd like that type of job.

Yugi walked by, sliding behind Atem when they passed by Bakura. Seeing the sweet looking neko standing by the scary neko, Yugi smiled. Tugging on Atem's hand, Atem looked down and stopped. Yugi was the soft spot for both brothers. Yugi smiled at Ryou. "Hi."

"Oh, hello," Ryou said in his quiet voice, his british accent apparent in his voice, blushing at seeing the adorable short neko.

"I'm Yugi, I'm a falcon. What's your name?" Yugi smiled. He thought the fluffy neko was adorable and soft.

"Ryou," he smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, Yugi."

"Nice to meet you. We were going to get something to drink. You wanna go?" Yugi smiled. He thought Ryou was cute, but he was shy, so he couldn't hit on Ryou even if he wanted to.

"Sure," Ryou nodded, glancing up at his older brother. "Can we go, 'Kura?"

Bakura grunted, "I don't see why not."

Atem smiled politely. "I'm Atem." He held out his hand to Bakura.

"Bakura," he said simply, shaking the hand and letting it go, ignoring the electricity he felt.

Atem pulled his hand back carefully. He felt some kind of spark, but he wasn't here for romance, he was here to finish schooling and take care of his brothers.

"Where to?" Bakura asked with mild interest.

"The café is right there." Atem nodded.

"Alright then," he said, walking with Ryou to the location.

Atem and Yugi entered. Atem rolled his eyes at his brother, the man whore, already hitting on someone. Unfortunately, the only table was a table for four next to his brother, the slut.

Sighing, he steered Yugi there. Yugi sat down, smiling, next to Yami, while Atem sat down by Yugi. Yami smiled at Yugi, ignoring Atem.

Ryou and Bakura sat across from them. Bakura noticed Akefia was sitting at the table with two others, accompanied by a blonde haired sphinx. He was glad his brother found someone that was attracted to him. Bakura absently sharpened a knife under the table. Ryou looked around, curious at the surroundings.

"So, what is your track for school here?" Atem asked cordially.

Yugi giggled. "Atem is always very serious and career driven. He hopes to become a healer."

"You're joking, right?" Bakura asked, still sharpening his knife. "My brothers and I were sent here because we're freaks."

Ryou smiled sadly, "Unfortunately that's true."

Yugi sobered immediately. Atem raised an eyebrow, staring at Bakura. "Yes, we were for the same reason. However, I am going to make this a positive experience."

"Good for you, cupcake," Bakura smirked slightly.

Ryou shook his head, "It's just how he is. Don't mind him, Yugi."

Atem frowned. Yugi looked over at Ryou and smiled softly.

Bakura shrugged. He honestly didn't give a shit what this guy thought of him. He just ordered some tea for him and Ryou, wondering what his next tattoo should be.

About then a proctor came in. "Everyone needs to return to their dorms. Schedules and such will be disseminated tomorrow morning." A bunch of students started filing out, grumbling, some new, some obviously having been through this before.

"Come, Ryou, let's go," Bakura said, casting a look to Atem as he grabbed Ryou's hand and took him back to the room.

"I must bid you farewell for now, love," Akefia held a small smirk on his lips, planting a kiss to Marik's cheek before returning to his room he shared with his brothers.

Malik sighed, "Sorry, gotta go."

***************

Atem got Yugi, hearding him back to the room. "C'mon Yami." Yami rolled his eyes, smirking at Malik. "We didn't even get to talk, so I think we should go out sometime." He eyed Malik slyly as Marik was blushing, grinning like a fool.

"Definitely," he agreed, grinning like an idiot, grabbing his brother and heading back to their room.

Marik happily skipped after Malik. Getting into the room, he flopped down on the bed. "Wasn't he the most gorgeously gorgeous thing you have ever seen?"

"Mmm, yes," Malik murmured, flopping down onto his bed. "Apparently we're sharing dorming space with them."

"Huh?" Marik squeaked, looking suspiciously around, blushing furiously.

"Yep," Malik grinned, amused at his brother's reaction. "Should be getting here soon for the new room assignments."

Marik just burned red. "Uh...I gotta go to the bathroom." He skittered out.

Malik chuckled, "He can be so silly at times."

Outside the room, Marik slid his eyes shut, trying to regain his breathing.

A few moments later, Akefia and Yami arrived with their things. There were two other beds on the opposite wall that were empty.

Akefia frowned, "I see Marik isn't here. That's a shame."

"He's in the bathroom," Malik told him. "He'll be out when he's ready."

***************

Yami smirked, dropping his bag. "This school is better than I thought." He purred, sliding to sit down by Malik...and dropping to his knees at the last minute so he was on his knees in front of Malik, his head on Malik's knee, a sexy smile on his face.

"Holy Ra, you're hot," Malik admitted, blushing at how tempting Yami looked, deciding he couldn't resist the urge, pulling Yami up to have him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

Yami chuckled, a rich, velvety sound. "You are too." He smirked, laying his head on Malik's shoulder. Yami saw boy friends like motorcycles...use em til they lose speed, then trade em in for a newer model. What he wouldn't admit to himself was that it was safer...for his emotions...

Akefia sat on one of the empty beds, staring at the bathroom door. He hoped Marik would come out soon. He felt disappointed the younger blonde was avoiding him. His twin tails swished back and forth impatiently.

Marik sighed, talking to himself. "You can do this. You can." Peeking out, he saw Akefia. His face broke into a goofy grin. Walking out, he went and stood by the bed, scuffing his toe. "Can I pet your ears again?" He blushed.

"Sure," he replied, blushing as he wondered why Marik liked his ears so much.

Marik grinned, leaning up and petting his ears. "You are gorgeous. And so soft." Marik giggled. He was sheltered and really, really innocent, being fascinated with cats...and he wanted to believe the best in everyone.

"Aw, thanks," he purred, his ears going flat as he enjoyed the attention.

Marik smiled, sitting down. "Can you change into an actual cat?" His eyes were wide.

Akefia poofed, and then there was a white cat with grey eyes licking Marik's face, mewing adorably.

Marik giggled, petting the cat. Yami wondered slightly if Marik had mental issues.

Akefia head-butted him, looking at him.

"What you thinking of?" Malik asked the bird on his lap.

Yami smirked. Licking his lips seductively, he eyed Malik. "How I'd like to have you under me."

"Oh?" he asked, amused at the falcon's lust towards him.

Yami waggled an eyebrow. "Yea. C'mon, don't tell me you don't know how damn sexy you are."

"Nope, clearly I don't," he stated dryly, rolling his eyes at him.

Yami smirked. Leaning close, he purred, his hot breath on Malik's cheek. "Well, I guess I will have to show you..." He whispered.

"Mmm, yes you might," he said, his cheeks burning red hot.

Akefia was pawing at Marik, meowing at him. He grinned, enjoying playing with Marik.

Marik just smiled happily, petting Akefia and playing with him. There came a pounding on the door. "Lights Out!" The proctor called. Yami grinned, leaning over and kissing Malik on the cheek, near his ear. He then went and slipped out of his shirt, boots, socks, and pants, crawling in the top bunk in just his boxers. He was tan, and cut. He enjoyed exercise...it let him take out frustrations.

Akefia shifted back, smirking slyly at Marik. He kissed him on the cheek, going over to his bed.

Malik gulped at seeing Yami. He was beautiful. He wondered how in the world a man like this was attracted to him.

Marik blushed furiously and went over to the bathroom, coming about a couple minutes later in sweatpants and a white tee-shirt. Marik crawled up in the top bunk and turned off his bedside light. The school turned off the main lights when they went light's out, but each student could have their own personal light, if it was small and able to be stored by the bedside. Yami slid under the sheets, giving Malik a wink and a sly smile.

Malik's cheeks burned. He swallowed hard, sheepishly smiling before he turned on his side to go to sleep.

Akefia stayed up a bit, messaging Ryou and Bakura to make sure they were ok. He was worried about his baby brothers.

***************

Atem walked into the room. Turning to Yugi, he smiled kindly. "Let me guess, you want the top bunk." Yugi grinned big and nodded. Atem smiled, putting a sheet on his bed. Yugi was the baby, and both Atem and Yami had a soft spot for Yugi...even if Atem and Yami didn't really get along all that well. Atem started unpacking, as did Yugi...putting his stuffed Kuriboh on his bed. He was sixteen, but he loved his Kuriboh...so if they didn't like it, meh, Yugi didn't really care.

"Ok creampuff, top or bottom bunk?" Bakura asked as they were on the opposite side of the room, even though he's usually rather abrasive, he does have a soft spot for his brothers.

"Bottom please," Ryou pouted, placing his stuff down and put a sheet on which he placed his Necrofear plushie on it.

"Good," he ruffled Ryou's hair, his younger brother giggling as Bakura placed his stuff in the drawers Ryou didn't use.

Atem was all business, making sure he and Yugi were unpacked and settled in. After they were, Atem went to use the restroom and Yugi crawled into the top bunk. "Hey, Ryou? Did you want to come here? I didn't, and neither did my brothers, but my dad didn't want us freaks making him look bad." Yugi fiddled with the blanket his mother had made for him before she died, three years ago.

"Yes, our father was abusive towards my brothers and I. Akefia wanted to protect us so we came here," Ryou said, shifting to full adorable cat form, leaping up to Yugi's bunk after jumping down from his, mewing at Yugi.

Yugi giggled. "Can I pet you?" He asked.

Ryou gave a light lick to Yugi's hand, nodding his head.

Yugi giggled, petting him gently. "Awww, you are adorable! I wish I was a neko. I'm just a stupid bird." He frowned, sticking out his tongue.

"Aw, but I get to chase you," he said, pouting.

Yugi giggled again. "I hope we can be good friends." He smiled

"I do too," Ryou yawned, kissing Yugi's cheek, leaping down. "Night, see you in the morning."

"G'nite." Yugi smiled, snuggling under the sheets and yawning. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

Atem crawled into his bed. Leaving his light on, he pulled out a notebook, starting to make a list of everything that needed to be done.

Bakura sat on his side, answering to Akefia's texts. He assured his older brother everything was fine. He scowled, Akefia should stop worrying so much. He can take care of Ryou.

"The oldest always worries about the others. It's just the way things are." Atem noted, assuming why Bakura would be scowling, having noted that the oldest wasn't with the fluffy brothers any more.

"Why the fuck do you care?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Atem noted, turning back to his list. Pulling out a leather bound journal, he started pouring over medical documents, making sure that he had all three of their immunization records, identification documents, etc.

"Whatever," he muttered, sharpening his knives and feeding his pet bat.

Atem ignored this increasingly annoying person. Sighing in frustration, he went back to determining what needed to be done to make sure his brothers were okay.

"Aw, that's my scruffy kid," Bakura chuckled, scratching his bat, Kage, under the chin.

Atem looked over, silently frowning. "You will keep him picked up, right?" Atem asked.

Bakura smirked deviously, "If you're afraid of bats...well maybe I'll have some fun tormenting you."

Atem frowned. "I'm a falcon. I'm not afraid of a bat." He stated haughtily.

"Oh, afraid of cats too?" he teased, licking his lips. "Because cats hunt and eat little birdies."

Atem looked down his nose at Bakura. "Falcons are not afraid of cats. We are more vicious than little birdies." He ignored the small spark between his legs at Bakura licking his lips.

"Really?" he asked dryly, not impressed. "Good to know. Ryou, remember to feed Scorpio in the morning."

"I will," Ryou assured, his pet being a snake.

Yugi was already snoring quietly, gripping his kuriboh.

Atem finally rubbed his dry eyes, putting the papers up and turning off his light, sliding under the covers.

Bakura finished feeding Kage before closing the enclosure to ensure he wouldn't wander off. He turned on his side, going to sleep. Ryou tried to sleep as well, but stayed up a bit to write in his journal to their dead baby sister.

***************

Jonouchi had a little trouble finding the right dorm room. He eventually found it, putting his stuff down near an empty bed. His dog ears twitching every once in a while, his tail wagging.

The room was already decorated; it looked as if the roommate had already unpacked. There were only two beds in the room, separate beds, not bunk beds.

The beds were pushed together, a silky comforter over it.

Jonouchi sniffed around. His ears and tail are extremely fluffy. There were a lot of different scents here, but his roommate's scent dominated the room. He unpacked his stuff, putting things up.

"What the hell are you doing?" The cold voice came from the doorway, the overpowering scent of leopard coming off in waves.

"I'm your roommate," he said simply, pouting at the 'warm' welcome he had been given.

"Like hell you are. I paid for a private room." The voice was ice cold.

"Too bad, here to stay so deal with it," he barked, glaring lightly as he sat on the bed he had claimed as his.

The cold cerulean eyes looked at the dog. Sniffing, he stomped out to the dorm manager. He argued, he bribed, but in the end, he was not able to get a single room. There were simply no single rooms...due to a new federal program that provided that a certain percentage of "underprivileged youth" be allowed to stay at the dorm. Seto seethed. Not only was his room not private, it was a common mutt! Stomping back in, he slammed the door. "Get. Off. My. Stuff. Mutt." He glared angrily.

"Geez, I wasn't on your shit," Jonouchi growled as he had been sitting on his bed that he had picked which was the unoccupied one. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, kitten."

"The beds are pushed together. My comforter is on it. It is my "shit" as your common mutt tongue would say." Seto's eyes blazed.

"So if we're sharing a bed then deal with it," he growled. "If you want to be a bitch about it then go ahead."

"Scoot your bed away from mine. Get your own stuff." Seto went and pulled his head to a different wall, pulling his sheets and comforters off of the twin bed that was Jonouchi's.

Jonouchi had a hurt expression on his face, like he was a puppy that just got kicked. He looked down, pulling out his soft comforter and putting it on his bed he was given. He turned his back to Seto.

Seto huffed, fixing his bed. Sitting down, he opened his laptop and began typing on it. He had too much to do. His father may be ashamed of him, but he was still the driving force of the company. As long as Seto went quietly to the school, his father stated that he could keep running the operations he was. At "Lights Out!" The lights went out, but the screen of the laptop washed across Seto's face as he kept typing.

Jonouchi had fallen asleep, snoring softly as he shifts into his full form when asleep aside from when he wants to.

Seto finally yawned, putting away his laptop at 3:55 a.m.

A/N: Yays! That's the end of chappie one! Hehes, yeps things are going to heat up quickly between the couples. It's fun because while it's the cliché school trope it still has its charm because it's not the normal type of school. Plus it has shifters, shifters people! That's definitely different from the normal school fic. Hehes, anyways aside from my ranting we hope everyone enjoyed the first installment of this lovely story we're working on. We'll try to finish more soon. Until then please remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here! It’s time for the next chappie of this fabulous story of ours. We hope everyone is enjoying it so far. We know we are with writing it. Anyways, enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 2

"Time to get up!" The Proctor yelled at 5 a.m. Yugi sat up, grunting in confusion, holding his Kuriboh. Yawning, rubbing his eyes, he crawled down, going to the bathroom.

Ryou yawned, holding his Necrofear doll. He went to the tank to feed Scorpio his crickets.

Yugi walked out, smiling at Ryou, his hair stuck out at odd angles. "Good morning." He giggled, Smiling at Atem he asked, "Did you sleep well 'Temmie?" Atem smiled up at his youngest brother and nodded, sitting up and rubbing his face a bit, trying to wake up.

"Aw, you want some time out of your tank, sweetie?" Ryou cooed, letting the white albino snake come out and coiled around his shoulders, the emerald serpentine eyes holding kindness and adoration towards its owner.

Bakura fed Kage. He got changed and went to meet Akefia. Ryou did as well, Scorpio on his shoulders.

Yugi got dressed, as did Atem. Heading out, Atem sighed. Of course he'd have to track down Yami. Yami never made anything easy for him. Atem steered Yugi to the breakfast hall, hopeful he'd find Yami there.

***************

Marik woke up, yawning and slipped off the top bunk to go to the bathroom as Yami walked out in his boxers. "Oops, sorry Spiky." He grinned, moving out of the way. Looking over at Malik, he sat on the bed. "Ready for some coffee? We can go to the breakfast hall. I don't do breakfast, but I do do coffee...and you, if you let me." He winked again.

"Only if I get to do you back," Malik grinned, getting changed into some fresh clothes.

Akefia yawned, reluctantly getting out of the warm bed. He really didn't want to get up. Though he knew his brothers would be waiting to meet up with him.

Yami grinned appreciatively. "Oh, hell yea. The only problem will be who gets to go first...but I'm sure I can convince you to let me do you first." Yami whispered, walking up to Malik, swaying his hips.

"Well, there will be a table," he mused. "So we'll see what works."

Yami smirked. "I like the way you think." He grabbed Malik's hand, heading out of the dorm, grabbing his keys and wallet. He didn't need a bag. He wouldn't take notes. Damn his photographic memory.

Marik walked out a couple minutes later, just in pants, barefoot. The uniform they gave him to wear was too little, so the pants were tight, and the shirt was impossible to wear. Miserably he looked around, not really paying attention to Akefia, as he was running late.

He was hoping to find a shirt of his brothers. Not only did he want to wear the appropriate uniform, he didn't want anyone to see the brands on his back that his wings didn't hide.

Akefia got changed in a pair of Egyptian styled sandals, a pair of sweats, and a light grey long sleeved shirt. He had his hair pulled into a high ponytail, letting it hide the side of his face that held the scar.

"You heading out without a shirt?" he asked him as he was applying some kohl under his eyes.

"No...I can't find a uniform shirt. I gotta be in uniform...I'm a freshman...freshmen have to wear uniforms...unlike the upper classmen." Marik was almost frantic, and unconsciously was trying to hide the brands on his back from the neko.

"Honey, relax. Do you see me wearing a uniform? No, so don't bother about it. Wear something casual," Akefia said, placing his hands on Marik's shoulders to attempt calming him down.

"You're not a freshman!" Marik whined, scared. He didn't need more punishment. Wiggling out of Akefia's grasp, he started throwing his brother's clothes around.

"Actually I am," he corrected him, one of his brows twitching in annoyance.

Marik stopped, turning around. "Really? You look older...you're so much more mature...and sexy..." Realizing what he said, he blushed, stammering..."I meant fluffy...you're so much more fluffy." His face blossomed scarlet.

Akefia chuckled lightly, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself. Yes, well my brothers and I just got here yesterday."

He stowed a few knives on his person. One can't be too careful around here. Plus he wanted to protect Marik and his brothers.

Marik grabbed a white tee shirt and slipped it on, hiding his wings and brands. It was the best he could do. He just hoped the headmaster didn't give him a hard time. He wore the incredibly tight pants, because then he could show that he was trying.

Akefia walked out as well, following Marik, grabbing his hand in one of his.

"Shall we go to the breakfast hall?" he asked.

Marik blushed. "Y...yea...Malik is probably there. I think he is really enjoying Yami's attention."

Akefia smirked, "Oh and I think someone enjoys my attention too..."

Marik just swallowed hard, blushing more. "I know I'm a stupid lil freshman, and I obsess over cats. I just can't help it. You're gorgeous." Marik stopped, looking up at Akefia with a face full of innocence and honesty.

"It's fine," he assured softly, tugging him by the hand to the breakfast hall. "We have plenty of time to get to know each other and then go out sometime or sleep together."

"I...uh...wha? I...sleep together? Ah...hee...I...no...I never thought about that!" His face burned a deep maroon.

"Yep, I'd just be in cat form curled on your chest or my normal self with my arms wrapped around you," he breathed in his ear.

Marik shuddered, feeling the fire go to his teenage crotch. The pants were already too tight. He whimpered "Please, don't."

"It's fun to tease you," he chuckled, taking Marik into the breakfast hall and taking seats.

Marik just ate, keeping his face down. His face was red, his pants were tight, and he was already sexually frustrated.

"Want to have some fun tonight or cuddle?" Akefia asked his blonde, searching the crowd for his brothers.

"Uh...pr...probably cuddle...I...I don't know you well enough to have fun." Marik blushed again.

"That's fine," he assured.

Yugi and Atem came over, sitting down by Yami. Yami ruffled Yugi's hair, effectively ignoring Atem. Atem sighed. He was used to it.

Bakura and Ryou sat down near Akefia. Akefia raised a brow, wondering if it was safe to have Scorpio out of his tank.

"Don't worry, he won't harm anyone as long as he stays on me," Ryou assured. "He's pretty tame anyways, a bit protective like you and 'Kura.'

Yugi smiled. He was a little put off by the snake, but hey, to each their own. Atem pulled out his leather planner. "Yami, you need to go finish your paperwork after breakfast."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Later Dad." Getting up, he walked out.

Akefia frowned, "Bakura can be that way sometimes. It's best not to confront him, Atem. Just let him deal with stuff. Being too much of a parent will make him drift away."

Ryou let Scorpio be out for a bit. He went back to the room, placing him back into the tank, and trotted back, hugging Yugi because he can.

Atem worried his bottom lip. "Yea, but if I'm not his parent...who will be." He muttered sadly, standing and excusing himself. He headed back to the room, smiling at Ryou as he passed him. This was Sunday, so no school, they were just trying to get the kids into the routine. Atem went back to the desk and started working on the paperwork that Yami wasn't doing.

***************

Ryou giggled, letting Yugi go. He plopped back down into his seat. They all began to eat.

"So, you like snakes?" Yugi asked conversationally as he started eating.

"Oh yes, they're gentle creatures if you know how to handle them. Bakura has a pet bat," Ryou said innocently.

Yugi smiled. "That's cool. I don't have any pets." Grinning impishly, he said, "Well...unless we become good friends...then I can pet you when you are in kitty form!"

"Of course," Ryou cheered, smiling warmly. "I'm sure we will be good friends."

Yugi giggled. Leaning over to Ryou, Yugi whispered, "I think my brother likes Bakura, but you'll never get him to admit that." Yugi pouted.

Ryou bit his lip, "Same goes for 'Kura."

Yugi's eyes were wide. "Really? He sounded like he hates 'Tem."

"Yeah, he's like that towards most people," he sighed.

Yugi grinned mischievously. "Should we be matchmakers?"

"Yep," he giggled, thinking Yugi was really cute.

Yugi grinned. "Great! So...how can we get 'Tem and 'Kura together?" He tapped his finger on his lips.

"Hmm, maybe get them to go to the same bar or something?" he asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "How am I going to get 'Tem to go to a bar?..." Suddenly he smirked. "Ryou, you're a genius! I will just tell him Yami is there!" He giggled, hugging Ryou tightly.

"Oh, you're welcome," he sweat dropped, hugging him back, sniffing him.

"What? Do I need to take a shower?" Yugi lifted his arms, sniffing underneath.

"Um, no you just smell good," he blushed.

Yugi grinned. "Thanks! I like strawberry scented soap."

"Cool," he smiled, sniffing Yugi again.

Yugi giggled. "You're cute, Ryou." He hugged Ryou again. "Okay, so...I gotta go find 'Tem and tell him Yami went to a bar...that'll set Atem off cause it's so early!" Yugi got up, rushing out.

"Oh, Bakura usually starts drinking near this time," Ryou sighed, waving to him. "Let me go get the bugger and tell him where to go."

Bakura gave a look to his baby brother, "What?"

"Akefia said it's ok for you to go to the bar," Ryou blurted out.

He smirked, "Ok, see you later then, princess. Be good."

Akefia scowled, "Be careful."

***************

Yugi went back. "Uh, 'Tem...Yami went to the bar." He tried to look worried.

"Damnit!" Atem stood, grabbing his wallet. "Thanks Yugi, stay here, I'll go get him." Atem stormed off to the bar, which was within a five minute walk of campus, about ten or so minutes after Bakura left. Walking into the bar, it was already quite packed. "What, does no one know when to sleep and drink around here?" he murmured to himself.

The bouncer looked at him. "This is shifter area...the bar never closes." He shrugged and looked at the others in line behind Atem.

"Those words are the afterlife to me," said the voice of Bakura, sauntering up to the bar, taking a seat and ordering a beer, taking a swig of it. "Damn, that's fucking good shit."

Atem looked around, trying to find Yami. Frowning, he went to Bakura. "Have you seen my middle brother...looks like me, but is fawning all over the blonde Egyptian? Yugi said he was here."

"Do I look like the lost and found?" Bakura scowled, taking another swig of his drink.

Atem frowned at Bakura. "Can't you ever be polite?" Atem growled.

"Nope," he smirked.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Atem rarely cursed, but this guy was getting under his skin.

"You don't need to know," he sneered, just drinking his beer, not really sure why Atem was here.

"Look. I didn't do anything to you. And you have been nothing but antagonistic towards me. I came here looking for my brother. You happen to know what he looks like. I simply asked you if you saw him. A simple "no" would have been sufficient, instead of a scathing comment." Atem huffed.

"Aw, but it's so fun to play with you," he smirked.

Atem growled. "You are insufferable." He huffed, heading off into the bar, looking for Yami.

"Good luck finding him. He's probably sucking off Malik," he snickered.

Atem turned around, grabbing Bakura by the collar, pulling him up. Atem was pretty strong. "Don't fucking insult my family." He whispered, eyes narrowing. He may call Yami a man whore, but he was the only one who could. That, and he knew Yami was a slut because of that bastard.

"Nothing wrong with it," he muttered.

Atem glared at Bakura. "There is more to life than sex."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "So you're a virgin then?"

Atem huffed, letting go of Bakura and rolling his eyes. "My sexual status is none of your concern."

"Neither is knowing why I'm such a fucking prick," he snarled back at him.

"At least you admit you are a prick. That's half the battle." He stated superiority,

"Yep, like them too," he smirked, getting back to his feet as he didn't like being defeated.

Atem rolled his eyes, ignoring the twitch in his crotch. "You are obviously dealing with Freudian inadequacies to be so focused on sex." He sniffed.

"It's not what I'm focused entirely on, but I do like it," he said simply.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that." Atem looked haughtily down his nose...he and Seto were cousins for a reason, after all. As he turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder. "Someday you'll find that sex is nothing." He headed deeper in the bar, trying to find Yami.

"Fuck you too," he muttered, going back to drinking.

After twenty minutes of not finding Yami, Atem came back to the bar frustrated. Walking up to the bar, he pulled out his wallet and got a beer. Yugi never lied, so where the hell did Yami go?

"Having trouble?" Bakura taunted him.

Atem turned his head slowly to Bakura, fire in his eyes. "What do I have to do to get you to shut the fuck up?" He hissed.

"I'm sure you can think of something. Or are you too high on you perch to come down for the commoners?" he sneered.

Atem stormed over to Bakura, slamming the beer on the counter by Bakura. Opening his mouth, he closed it. It wasn't worth it. He wouldn't understand. Turning away from Bakura, grabbing his beer again, he just shook his head. "What the fuck ever." Finishing the beer, he ordered a jack and coke. He normally didn't cuss and he normally didn't drink. Now he was doing both. Damnit, he was going to kill his brother when he found him. He was so aggravated, he slammed the drink, a delightful buzz going down his throat.

"Ooh, I get to corrupt a pretty boy. Well, the gods seem to be granting me fortune for once," he chuckled, ordering a rum and coke, drinking it as he was highly amused.

Atem just glared at Bakura. "I didn't come to fight. G...gotta go find my brother." The world felt slightly fuzzy and slightly...soft. But he had to go find Yami.

He wasn't drunk by any means, but he was getting happy.

"Getting tipsy when trying to find him isn’t the best idea, cupcake," he said simply.

"Fuck off." He needed to go find Yami. "See ya." Atem slowly walked out of the bar.

Bakura pounced on him, kissing him heatedly, wrapping his arms around him and wouldn't let him leave anytime soon.

Atem whimpered, pushing against Bakura, trying to get away. Oh, Ra, he felt good, but Atem had to get Yami. His loins were on fire, his erection growing.

Bakura wasn't going to let him go that easily. He thrust his tongue into Atem's mouth, grinding his hips against him. He could feel Atem's cock stirring.

Atem groaned, the alcohol fuzzing his brain, making him feel more than think. Kissing Bakura back, he wrapped his arms around Bakura, pulling him closer.

Bakura moaned against his mouth, letting him breathe after a few long moments. He gazed into those violet orbs, wondering if Atem wanted him.

Atem was painfully hard, eyes hooded and dark looking at Bakura. He grabbed Bakura, pushing him against a wall, kissing him as he moaned, grinding against Bakura.

"Fuck, I want you so badly, right now," he moaned, nibbling along Atem's collarbone.

Atem pulled back. "Take me. Here. Anywhere." He ran his hands up under Bakura's shirt, ghosting his fingers over Bakura's chest.

"Here," he replied, not caring if anyone saw them.

"Fine." Atem rasped, brain fuzzy, not able to think with anything but his dick at the moment. He slid down to his knees, unzipping Bakura's pants.

Bakura did the same for Atem, pulling them off with ease. He just stripped his own off.

"I...I don't know what to do." Atem admitted, brain coherent enough to blush slightly, even though he was hard, standing at attention, and ready to hump a wall if Bakura left.

"Hump, suck, or fuck. Take your pick," he told him, his voice husky with lust.

Throat dry, he got out, "Fuck." He licked his lip, looking at Bakura.

"Like what you see?" he purred, his eyes dark with lust and passion.

"Yea." He admitted. He vaguely knew he should be ashamed of the way he was acting...he would blame Mr. Daniels....tomorrow. Right now, he growled low in his throat, kissing Bakura’s chest.

Bakura purred in contentment at feeling Atem's lips against his bare flesh. He roamed his hands over the falcon's body. He grinded his hips against him.

Atem growled as well, grinding back, panting. He couldn't deny this man was gorgeous...

Bakura smirked, enjoying the way he could make Atem go wild.

A few patrons had stopped to watch the show, others drinking and dancing. Atem didn't notice. He slid down to his knees, looking up through his lashes, he started kissing Bakura’s inner thighs.

Bakura smirked, getting up, "Sorry, princess. I have to end this a little prematurely. My brothers will be looking for me as will yours."

Atem sat, blinking for a couple seconds, before standing, still fuzzy, and grabbing his pants, shoving himself in them. Anger and humiliation was burning off his buzz. Without another word, he held his head up, face flaming, and left, not looking back.

Although Bakura grabbed him before he left, giving him a rough passionate kiss, pulling back, "You're mine. Got it? Good."

He then let Atem free. At least for now. He smirked after putting his pants on, feeling rather pleased with himself as he slinked back to his brothers.

***************

Jonouchi grumbled, getting up after yipping like an adorable pup in his sleep. He decided to go get some food. He doubted the cold bastard wanted to do anything with him. He really didn't care after how Seto had emotionally hurt him the other night.

Seto was already up, freshly showered, drinking coffee, and tapping briskly on his laptop. He glanced up, noting that Jonouchi was up. "Do I need to get you a flea collar, mutt?"

Jonouchi just ignored him. He showered, got dressed, and then grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out. He didn't see why he should really talk to the leopard when he was rude towards him. He knows that he's a spit fire, but Seto is just a total prick.

Seto rolled his head on his neck, never taking a break in typing.

Jonouchi had gone to the breakfast hall. He got some food, sitting down and ate.

He saw all different kinds of shifters...some obvious, some not. Seto stormed in a few minutes later...and then stormed out.

Jonouchi glanced around, getting more food. He was a growing pup and his metabolism worked quickly.

No one stopped him. A few people nodded his way, others ignored him. Yugi walked in to get a soda from the machine. Smiling, he walked over to Jonouchi. "Hi!"

"Uh hey," Jonouchi said, getting his food.

"I'm Yugi!" Grinning, he sat down.

"Jonouchi," he said, sitting down as well and chomping on his food.

"How are you doing?"

"Could be better," he shrugged.

"Anything I can do?" He asked, amethyst eyes kind.

"Not really, roommate is just a prick," he said simply.

"Aww, I am sorry. Maybe he has a reason? My cousin is a jackass, but he has reasons."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I figured ignoring him would work."

Yugi frowned. Sighing, he felt sorry for the whipped pup. "What does he do?"

"Just is on his laptop all the time and if he talks to me it's rather demeaning," he said simply.

Yugi frowned. "I am really sorry. You can come hang out at my room." He smiled.

"Thanks, he probably wants me to stay out anyway," he muttered, not knowing that Seto was actually looking for him.

Seto was looking for him...the day was too much. He figured the mutt would know where a good bar was. Stomping back in the dining hall, he was going to look for his cousins...maybe they could fly to find him. Suddenly, Seto spotted the mutt with his cousin. Stomping over, he looked at Jonouchi icily. "You. I've been trying to find you." He said haughtily.

"For what?" he asked, glaring daggers at him, his hackles raised in case he needed to pick a fight with him.

"Where is the nearest decent bar?" He asked as Yugi noticed Seto and hugged him. Eyes widening, then hardening as he saw Yugi, he allowed himself to be hugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" he grumbled.

"Um, hello," Ryou said shyly to the new person that appeared.

Seto rolled his eyes as Yugi sighed. "This is my cousin Seto. Seto, this is Ryou, my roommate." Yugi giggled, blushing at his cute roomie.

Ryou smiled, "Hi."

Seto nodded. Yugi looked up. Sighing again, eyes sad, he told Seto where the bar was. Seto nodded, stomping off. After Seto was out of earshot, Yugi turned to them both, eyes sad. "Today is the day Mokuba, his brother, died three years ago. He always takes that day hard."

"Aw, the poor dear," Ryou murmured, his eyes sad. "I lost a sibling too a long time ago. Her name was Amane. She and mother died in a car accident. I still write to her, hoping she'll receive my letters from the afterlife."

Jonouchi nodded, "I get it. I have a little sister of my own. She's still alive, but our parents separated when we were young."

Yugi frowned at Ryou, hugging him gently. Looking at Jonouchi, he smiled gently. "So, wanna go with us back to the room? We could watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Jonouchi said, although he thought he'd probably be a third wheel as he could see that Ryou and Yugi were starting to form a bond.

"Thanks," Ryou hugged him back.

Yugi smiled, leading them to the dorm room. Showing them in, he went and grabbed some sodas out of the mini fridge. Coming out, he was thinking. "So, what kinda movie ya all want? Horror, romance, fantasy?"

Ryou blushed, "Um, romance?"

"Either one is fine," Jonouchi told him.

Yugi grinned, oblivious. "Okay!" He handed the teens their sodas, throwing a couple bags of chips to them too. Rummaging through the movies, he pulled out a movie. "Classic!" Popping it in, he threw down pillows from his and Atem's bed. Crawling on the pillows, he smiled at the other teens. "C'mon! It's really comfy!"

"Ok," Jonouchi plopped down on a pillow, appreciating the soda and chips.

"Good," Ryou smiled, sitting on one as well, wrapping an arm around Yugi because he felt like being a cuddly kitten.

Yugi grinned, leaning his head on Ryou's shoulder as the movie started with a black screen, a young boy coughing. Suddenly, on screen a 1980's baseball video game started. Yugi giggled again.

"Know what it is?" Yugi asked.

"No," Ryou admitted.

"Not really," Jonouchi told him.

Yugi pouted. "The Princess Bride!"

"Ah, cool," Ryou smiled, holding Yugi close.

"Cool," Jonouchi grinned sheepishly, watching the movie.

Yugi looked at both of them. "Have either of you seen it before?"

"Nope," Jonouchi told him.

"Once with my mum," Ryou told him. "It's just been a long time since I've watched this. I probably just didn't recognize it."

Yugi settled down. "It's awesome." Snuggling against Ryou, he started watching the movie, knowing his brother wouldn't be home for a while...Yugi giggled thinking about it.

Ryou purred, enjoying being close to Yugi.

The night was enjoyable, and Yugi was sure to make his new friends comfortable, until the ten minute warning to get back to the room was called.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie two! We hope ya’ll loved it. As usual thanks to our amazing sister, Jofisk, for editing. Your’e the best, girl! Until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here! Hehes, time for chappie three. We hope everyone is enjoying our lovely story so far. It’s getting pretty angsty along with super adorable. Hopefully everyone may or may not love this story as much as we do. Enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 3

Seto stumbled, trying to unlock the door. He had gone to the bar. It was late.

Jonouchi had walked back to his dorm when the movie was over. He had been passed out for a while. He heard someone at the door. He grumbled, getting up and unlocked the door for Seto.

Seto stumbled in. "M...thanks." Seto's eyes were glazed, whiskey and cigarette smoke on his clothes.

He stumbled over to his bed. Sitting down, he leaned over to take off his shoes, and fell off the bed.

"You're drunk," he noted, relocking the door once Seto was in. "Yugi told me what happened to your brother."

Seto glared at him. "Don' talk 'bout Mok'bah." He frowned, getting up and then falling towards the ground again, face first.

Jonouchi caught him, "No need to be grumpy. I understand how it is. I have a little sister. I barely see her, but we talk over the phone sometimes."

"She's na dead. An' it wasn’t your fault." Seto's eyes looked haunted. Pushing away from Jonouchi, he flopped back on his bed, eyes staring sightless at the ceiling.

"I know," he said quietly, hurt at being pushed away.

Seto rolled over, passing out.

Jonouchi sighed, closing his eyes as he guessed he should get some sleep.

The alarm clock went off ten minutes later. Seto sat up, eyes bloodshot and stinking and stumbled into the shower.

Jonouchi had been rolling on his bed, in dog form as he was still a bit sleepy.

Seto stepped out a few minutes later, a towel around his waist. "Shower's free." Seto mumbled, going to his dresser and dropping his towel, grabbing a pair of underwear to slip on, having no modesty.

"Ok," Jonouchi yawned, getting up to step into the bathroom to get washed up.

By the time Jonouchi was done, Seto was gone.

Jonouchi sighed, grabbing his stuff after he got dressed. He walked out.

Seto was at breakfast, eating quietly by himself in a corner.

Jonouchi grabbed his food, joining Seto whether he wanted him around or not.

Seto sighed, ignoring Jonouchi.

That was fine with him. He just ate, figuring Seto wasn't much of a talker, but thought the presence of another person would help.

Seto finished quickly and walked off. Seto ignored the dog. He had to. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. He promised himself.

Jonouchi finished as well, following him as he was being a stubborn mutt.

Seto went to class, sitting down and pulling out his laptop.

***************

In the meantime, Marik woke up, slipping into his uniform. He looked over at Akefia, but didn't want to bother him. He felt weird...cause he really liked Akefia, but he was scared because he didn't want to scare Akefia off.

"Looks like someone has morning wood today," Akefia teased him, pinning Marik against the bed. "We have time before leaving. Perhaps I should take care of you."

Marik squeaked, eyes big. "I...uh...I...there are people..." He blushed hard.

"Yami and Malik you mean?" he asked.

"Y...yea." He whispered. Yami was asleep, face down in the pillow, arm hanging off his bed.

"Yami is fast asleep. When he wakes he'll be all over Malik," he pointed out.

"B...but Malik won't c…cause I'm in the room." Marik whimpered...getting a little frightened.

"I could lock us in the bathroom," he whispered in Marik's ear, nipping on the lobe. "Or somewhere else."

Letting out a shaky breath, Marik's eyes slid closed. "I...well...no. We...we gotta … school."

"Mmm, yes I know," he purred.

"S...so we...gotta go." His eyes were huge, swallowing thickly.

"Mmm, then perhaps under the table?" he teased.

"N...no...I...le'...le's go." He swallowed.

"It's fun to tease you," Akefia purred. "Maybe I will see about...playing with you under the table. I've seen Malik doing it. Looks simple enough to me."

"N...no...I'm okay No table." Marik whimpered

Akefia pouted, "Oh well, it was worth a try."

"Y...you're kinda scaring me." Marik admitted.

"Oh, sorry," he blushed, hugging Marik. "Heat cycle makes me a bit crazy at times."

Marik nodded, shaking a bit. "C…can we just go to breakfast." His eyes showed fear.

"Yeah, again I'm sorry," Akefia said sheepishly.

"Would you ever hurt me?" He asked, eyes big.

"Of course not," he pouted. "I like you. I wouldn't hurt what I like or live with."

"Okay." Eyes big, he swallowed hard. "Can we take it slow? I like you...I think you are gorgeous...but...I'm scared."

"Of course," Akefia hugged him gently. "I'm still really sorry about what happened."

Marik blushed. "I...it’s okay. I'd like to date if you would like?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," he smiled softly, releasing him, grabbing Marik's hand. "Come on, let's go to class."

Marik smiled, taking his hand and following Akefia.

***************

Yami rolled over as Marik and Akefia left. Yawning, he stretched, going into the bathroom, stepping in the shower, letting the hot water sooth his tired skin.

Malik yawned, getting up into a sitting position. He heard the water running. He decided to wait until Yami got out to go wash himself.

Yami walked out, towel around his waist. Seeing Malik, he started smirking. "Hey Sexy, if I would have known you wanted to bathe, I would of waited for you." He winked.

"Oh, um it's ok," he blushed, getting up and going to shower.

After Malik left, Yami sat, having his first time alone in a long time. There was only one person who knew why Yami acted the way he did...and she wouldn't talk. Rubbing his arms, he looked down.

Malik returned after a few moments. He slid in behind Yami, wrapping his arms around him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

Yami jumped. Putting on the seductive smirk, he winked. "You...under me." His crimson eyes took in that crazy pineapple hair.

Malik blushed, "You sure? You look kind of deep in thought or something. You ok?"

"Of course." Yami smirked, turning around, the towel starting to slip. He ran a finger down Malik's face. The smirk didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Did someone hurt you? Do I need to stab someone?" Malik asked in concern.

Yami leaned over, getting close to Malik's lips. "No, of course not. I'm too pretty to hurt." He whispered, a tremor in his voice, his smile faltering slightly, then coming back.

Malik held him close, "You are pretty, but your mouth doesn't match your eyes, hun. So talk please if you want to. If not I'll drop it, ok?"

Yami's lip quivered. "I...I can't. It's a secret. A special secret between me and her."

"Ok," he nodded, not wanting to push Yami away or scare him off.

Yami closed off. The mask was back on. "Better get dressed...maybe I'll have desert on you." He winked, sliding off his towel, slipping on his black jeans commando. He slid on a red silk long sleeved shirt that accentuated his eyes, as he put on a black sock cap. Slipping on his black boots, he looked at Malik. "Ready?" His blonde bangs were the only thing peeking out of the beanie.

"Maybe in a minute or two," he muttered, putting on some clothes which consisted of a pair of dark purple tights and a light grey t-shirt, slipping his knives into his pocket, grabbing his bag he slung it over one shoulder. "Ok, now I am. Just have my knives in case I need to stabby stab someone. Can't have anyone hurting you or Marik."

Yami winked. "Worry about Marik. I'm fine." He wrapped an arm around Malik's waist, walking with him to class.

"To me that sounds like bullshit, but if you say so," he muttered, walking with Yami to the right room.

***************

Meanwhile, Atem had snuck in and went to bed after Yugi and Ryou had already been asleep. He refused to look over and see if that bastard was there. He had worn his buzz off. He was pissed. He was pissed because he was ashamed at how he acted. Stupid hormones...he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Having problems?" Bakura taunted him.

Atem fumed. This man does things to him that no one has done before. His traitorous cock twitched at that voice. "Yes. I have an asshole for a roommate." Atem huffed, flopping on his side, back to Bakura.

"Aw, thanks. Did you just notice?" he teased him, highly amused at Atem's reaction.

"Fuck. Off." Atem huffed, glad the dark hid his flush.

"I'm afraid I can't do that unless it's with you," he purred, smirking deviously as he loved playing games with him.

Atem glared. Getting up, flopping the covers off of himself, he stormed over to Bakura's bed. "Look, you little asshole. Leave me the fuck alone and stay the fuck away from me!" He whispered fiercely, to keep from waking up the younger boys.

From his anger it caused him to shift, hissing quietly at him, barring his teeth at him.

"No," he said bluntly.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you to make you torment me so?" Atem demanded, still whispering. He was able to control his shift, so the only thing that looked different was that his eyes looked like a falcon's.

"You made me feel things I keep buried deep inside of me," he said quietly, his crimson eyes guarded.

Atem blinked rapidly. "I don't know what you are talking about. We barely know each other."

"When we shook hands I felt electricity," he admitted.

Atem jerked back, taking a step and falling over the pillows still in the floor. "W...what?" He whispered, in shock.

Bakura leaped off and stood in front of him, still in cat form which wouldn't ware off for a while, "You heard me. I rarely have sex with someone unless I enjoy bickering with them or just playing mind games. Try it sometime. You might have a blast with it."

"Oh." Atem's voice became guarded. Of course. Standing, he headed back to his bed. "Sorry, I don't like mind games." He slid back under the covers.

"Aw, that's a shame," he murmured, sitting on his covers, licking his paws.

Huffing, Atem rolled over, shoving down that spark of hope he had...for a minute. He headed off into a troubled sleep.

Bakura huffed. He guessed Atem didn't reciprocate the feelings. No matter to him. He guessed he could always find someone else if Atem didn't willingly show interest aside from the time he had a few drinks. He didn’t sleep at all. He watched Atem in his sleep.

Atem slept fitfully. He kept having dreams that he was chasing Bakura for some reason...and Bakura was always just out of reach. He murmured Bakura's name in his sleep a couple times.

"You just gotta give him time. 'Tem is a hard ass." Yugi's sleepy voice came from the top bunk.

"Thanks," Bakura said, hopping over and curled up at the foot of Atem's bed.

"Yeah, but 'Kura is worse," Ryou said sleepily.

Yugi giggled. "Hey, Ryou?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" Ryou yawned.

"Can I take you on a date Friday night?" Yugi yawned again, snuggling down.

"Sure," he smiled softly. "I'd love that."

"Great." As he drifted back off to sleep, he remembered..."Oh, hey, Ryou?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You are cute and fluffy." He smiled and rolled over.

"You're cute too," he told him.

When dawn broke, Yugi got up and went to the bathroom. Finishing up, he went to wake up his roomies.

Ryou had been mewing in his sleep, Yugi's name mumbled under his breath a few times.

Yugi smiled and gently shook Ryou. "Wake up kitty." He grinned.

"Oh, morning," he yawned, getting up from his curled position.

Yugi then went over to wake up Atem. He knew that he was the best bet to keep Atem happy. He shook Atem gently.

"Wait, Yugi," Ryou warned. "I think Bakura fell asleep in cat form on Atem's bed."

Yugi had already started to shake Atem awake. "Okay, so?" Yugi asked softly, confused.

"He probably won't wake up anytime soon, cupcake," said the Bakura kitten.

"Is he sick?" Yugi asked worriedly, feeling Atem’s forehead

"Nah, he just drank too much last night. He's probably dealing with a hangover. The poor boke doesn't seem to drink much," he replied casually.

Yugi frowned. "No, he doesn't drink at all. He hasn't had alcohol in forever."

Atem opened an eye at that moment. "I am fine, Yugi. Get off my bed, cat." Atem groused.

"Very well then," he hissed, jumping down for Ryou to catch him.

Yugi frowned deeper. Sighing, he looked at Atem. Atem just got up, gingerly, and headed into the bathroom. The shower started. Yugi looked down at his phone as it dinged. He grinned excitedly. Banging on the door, he yelled into the bathroom, "Hey, 'Tem...Aunt Anzu and Uncle Tristan are gonna come up tonight and stay a few days!" Giggling, he looked at Ryou. "Hey, Ryou...wanna come to breakfast? I gotta find Yami...he's gonna love this news! That's mom's brother and sister in law...they are great!"

"Cool, do I get to meet them?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Yea, of course! They'll be here for dinner tonight. Dad doesn't like them, but whatever. Dad's the one who sent us here." Yugi shrugged.

"Hurry, get dressed!" Yugi giggled, rocking on his heels

"Ok," he nodded, getting dressed, looking down at his brother, figuring when Bakura shifted back at some point he'd have on clothes, letting the cat perch on his shoulder. "Hehe, looks like I get to cart around Bakura on my shoulder for a while. That'll be fun."

Yugi grinned. "I'd pet you, but I bet you'd bite me. So...no." Winking, he took Ryou's hand and led him out. It was obvious that this campus was pretty open. There were all sorts of couples of every sexuality...Yugi grinned. He liked open mindedness. He grinned at two girls tugging a boy swan along...they all seemed to be enjoying it...the swan kept trying to go to the pond.

"Aw, but he knows I'm dating you. He doesn't harm people I like," Ryou pouted.

Yugi stopped. "We...we're dating?" His face wasn't troubled, but it was shocked, pleasantly.

"You did ask me out in the first place," Ryou pouted, looking up at him through his lashes.

Yugi grinned. "Yea. I mean...I wanna date you...but...that seems a bit forward. So I didn't want to assume." He blushed lightly.

"Aw, it's ok," Ryou hugged him. "I just thought we were. Sorry."

"No! I...I mean, I'd like to." Yugi blushed so hard, looking down, scuffing his toe.

"I would love to," Ryou said softly.

Yugi looked up, grinning. "Do you think we are taking this too fast?" Yugi looked quizzical

"Nope, we set our own pace," he said simply.

Yugi grinned, then got serious. "Tell me if I do something you are uncomfortable with?" He asked seriously.

"Of course," he assured.

Yugi grinned, grabbing Ryou's hand and heading out.

When he got to the dining hall, he looked around for Yami.

Although the two were already there, munching on their breakfast. The two sharing a look.

"Yami, Yami guess what!! Uncle Tristan and Aunt Anzu are coming!!"

Yugi grinned. Yami stiffened slightly, keeping the smirk he had before on his face. "That's great, Yugi." Yami stated. "When?"

"Tonight I think from what Yugi told me," Ryou said, letting Bakura scamper off of his shoulder to go steal some catnip or tuna.

"Oh, yea! Sorry!" Yugi blushed.

"Where are they staying?" Yami asked, the smirk on his face as grinned at Malik, tucking a piece of hair behind Malik's ear.

Malik blushed, shedding a small smile to him.

Ryou looked to Yugi, "Do you know, love?"

Yugi was looking through his phone. "Nope, but I'll text. Hey, let's go get some food and come sit down, okay?" Yugi hit send, slipping the phone in his pocket and went off to grab food with Ryou.

Yami just kept smirking. "I know it's the first day, but do we have to go to class. I'd much rather learn anatomy." He raked his eyes over Malik.

"Is your aunt her?" he asked quietly and gently for only Yami to hear him.

"Huh?" Yami asked. "Her who?" Sliding his hand down Malik's neck, he planted a light kiss.

"The one who hurt you," he said simply, wrapping an arm protectively around him.

Yami stiffened. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"When she's around I will protect you," he said simply, holding Yami close.

Yami just looked away, stiff as a board. "Later." He stated stiffly.

"Ok," he muttered, but didn't let Yami go.

Yugi came back with food. "Isn't this great Yami!" Yami looked down and kept eating. "Yea, Yugi...it's really great." He moved his food around on his plate for a little bit before getting up. "I'm full. See ya this evening, Yugi." He kissed Yugi's head as he got up to leave. Yugi smiled happily, eating. "See ya, bro."

***************

Malik got up and followed Yami. He didn't think it was a good idea for Yami to be alone right now. He didn't want Yami to withdraw or explode on him. He was just a concerned crazy person.

Yami looked behind him. "What? I'm just going to class Mal'." His eyes had a dark, hurt look to them.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure no one hurts you," he muttered, looking down.

Yami shrugged. "No one is gonna hurt me. I won't let them." Yami clipped, heading off to class.

"Ok," Malik felt depressed now, going to class and slumping in his seat.

Yami sat next to him, but he was cold and distant through the first class.

Malik just left after the first one. He just felt depressed and didn't like being unable to help someone he cared about.

Yami went looking for Malik at lunch. He went to the dining hall.

Malik had gone to the roof. He just sat there, looking up at the sky. His face was a bit damp.

Yami went to their room next, face paling at whom he saw there. "A...aunt Anzu?" He whispered.

Anzu smiled at him. "Yami, I'm so happy you didn't forget about me. I've missed my special little nephew with the beautiful ruby eyes." She went, locking the door before coming back and giving Yami a hug. Yami started shaking.

Yami whimpered. The room was empty save for him and her.

Malik shifted to sphinx form. He managed to get the door open. He growled angrily at seeing the person that caused his Yami fear. He grabbed Yami by the scruff of his neck.

"Touch him again and I will bite you, missy," Malik hissed.

Yami just stood, frozen, unable to react. Anzu's blue eyes blazed. "You can't be around him 24/7. Besides, he loves his Auntie, don't you Yami?" She cooed. Yami started shaking slightly.

"Watch me, bitch," Malik snarled, standing protectively in front of Yami. "You may be his aunt, but I'm not letting anyone harm him. Got it?"

"Oh, I'm not harming him. He loves it, don't you Yamikins? You've loved it for so long." She rolled her eyes at Malik.

Malik growled, "Look lady, I get you're his family and all. But family shouldn't abuse someone like this."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Later, Yami. I believe Yugi wanted us all to have dinner, and you can't disappoint lil Yugi." She left as Yami started shivering uncontrollably.

Malik shifted back to normal, pulling Yami into a tight hug, "She's gone now."

Yami just kept shaking, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"I'm a good boy. I promise I'm a good boy." He whimpered in Malik's shoulder.

"I know, Yami. Just let it out. I'm not going to let her ever hurt you again," he swore.

Yami collapsed, crying into Malik's shoulder. "It's a secret...a special secret between a good little boy and his auntie." Yami sobbed.

"Sh, sh it's ok," he assured, rubbing Yami's back in a comforting gesture.

"Sh...she said it wouldn't hurt. She promised." Yami buried his head in Malik's shoulder.

"I won’t let her hurt you again," he promised, just holding him gently in his arms.

"B...but it did. It hurt...not physically. I didn't want to lick her there. She made me. She touched me too." His voice dropped to a whisper, ashamed. "But I...it's my fault." Yami looked up at Malik, his crimson eyes bloodshot, eyelashes wet, a heartbreaking betrayal shining from them.

"I'm so sorry, Yami," he said softly. "We can try to avoid her if you want."

"If I don't do what she wants, she'll do it to Yugi. She told me so." Yami whispered.

Malik narrowed his eyes, "Then I'll get 'Kura involved. He can help."

"No!" Yami gripped Malik's arms in a death grip, face pleading. "No. You can't say anything. She's been to prison for murder...but it got knocked down to manslaughter. She'll kill anyone in her way. She's not worried about you cause she doesn't see you as a threat because you look like a messy Ken doll."

Malik growled, "That's annoying. Too bad, she'll have to deal with me one way or another and it won't be pretty."

"Please...don't leave me. I will just have to do what she says until her and Uncle leave. Please, don't leave. Please." Yami whimpered, digging his head in Malik's neck, wrapping his arms around Malik.

"I won't leave you," he assured, hugging him back. "Ok, I won't do anything. But promise me if things get too bad you tell me and I deal with her. Do we have a deal?"

Yami sniffed. "Yea. I promise. She usually just makes me lick her and finger her and suck her boobs and stuff, sometimes playing with me. I don't want to, but I don't have a choice. But Atem is right...I'm a man whore...cause sometimes I get hard even though I don't want to." His face held a deep, deep shame.

"It's ok, hun. We'll get through it," he assured, cupping Yami's face in his hands.

"You deserve better than a man whore." Yami whispered pitifully.

"No, you're just fine for me," he said softly.

Yami just closed his eyes, resting his head on Malik's shoulder.

***************

After breakfast, Ryou went to class with Yugi. Bakura stayed in cat form on Ryou's shoulder, remaining protective over his younger sibling.

Yugi happily sat by Ryou. He had a boyfriend and his favorite Aunt and Uncle were visiting. Life was pretty good.

Ryou felt pretty happy too. He wished things were better between Bakura and Atem, but he knew that will take time. He took notes, sneaking glances at Yugi every so often.

Yugi giggled, sneaking glances at him. After class, he pulled Ryou back to the room.

Ryou followed. He skipped the way there. He noticed Bakura had slunk off to go find Atem.

Tristan was there, waiting. Anzu had said something about going to find Yami and Atem. Seeing his uncle, Yugi smiled big and hugged Tristan tight. "Hi!"

"This is my boyfriend, Ryou. Ryou, this is my Uncle Tristan." Yugi smiled brightly at the two.

"Hello," Ryou said politely, holding out his hand to his boyfriend's uncle.

Tristan smiled, internally smirking. This boy was attractive. "Hello. Are you being good to my nephew?" Tristan winked.

"Um, of course," Ryou blushed, his cat ears twitching, getting a strange feeling this guy was a little off.

"Good." Tristan smirked. "Well, we just need to wait for Anzu, Yami, and Atem, and we can go eat." He sat at the desk, flipping through his phone. Yugi came over, hugging Ryou. "Uncle T is great." Smiling happily, he held Ryou's hand.

"Good," Ryou smiled nervously, squeezing Yugi's hand.

"I'm gonna go freshen up, be right back." Yugi grinned, rushing to the bathroom while it was free.

"Ok," Ryou nodded, his twin tails swishing back and forth, shifting nervously on his feet.

"You and Yugi look cute together." Tristan noted, looking up and eyeing the young neko.

"Um, thanks," Ryou blushed, looking away from him.

"You guys had sex yet?" Tristan asked, eyeing Ryou.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he said, trying to remain polite.

Tristan smirked, getting up. He was rather tall and muscular. Walking over to Ryou, he pinned him against the wall, a strong claw around Ryou's neck. Bear features started to show as he growled. "It is my business. Now, don't make me have to hurt you."

He whimpered, "N-No. Please don't hurt me."

"Ah, see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Tristan eyed Ryou. "Have you been with a man before?" Squeezing Ryou's neck gently, but threateningly.

"N-No I haven't," he mewed.

"Well, we will remedy that. You need to be with a man before you are with a boy." He licked his lips and stepped back, sitting down as Yugi came out.

Ryou shifted, afraid, scurrying over and hiding in Yugi's hair.

Yugi looked at Ryou. "What's wrong?" Tristan stared at Yugi and Ryou curiously.

"T-There was a bug," Ryou lied.

"Oh." Yugi eyed Ryou. "You're a cat." He studied Ryou

"S-So?" he pouted, his bottom lip trembling slightly and looked away.

"Hey...it's okay. Okay, you're a cat...you're scared of bugs. Okay." Yugi hugged Ryou tightly.'

"Thanks," Ryou mewed, licking Yugi on the cheek.

Anzu walked in then. Smiling, she hugged Yugi. "How's my favorite youngest nephew?" She grinned, winking.

Yugi giggled, hugging her back. "Good. This is my boyfriend, Ryou."

"Hello," Ryou said shyly, getting out of Yugi's arms and shifting back, extending a hand to shake with her. "I'm Ryou Touzoku."

"Hi!" Anzu smiled warmly. "I think Yami will be meeting us at dinner. We probably need to text him when we decide where to eat. Where's Atem?" Yugi shrugged.

"Oh, um he's probably with one of my older brothers," Ryou told her, relaxing at the warm greeting she had given him.

"Let's go to dinner. I'll text 'Tem and Yami." Yugi grinned. After deciding on a restaurant, Yugi sent out the text. Once at the restaurant, Yugi sat next to Ryou, still slightly worried about his fluffy flufferkins.

Ryou held one of Yugi's hands, "Knowing Bakura he's going to make Atem late."

Yugi smiled, squeezing Ryou's hand.

***************

Atem took ibuprofen and went to classes, silently sullen, but respectful and polite.

Bakura followed him like a shadow. He huffed, still in cat form as he slinked after him.

Eventually, Atem turned around. "Would you stop following me?" He had known since the morning. He was a falcon after all.

"No," he grumbled.

"Why the fuck not?" Atem crossed his arms, pouting.

"Because I said so," he pouted.

"Look. First of all, ... just change into human form. I don't feel like arguing with a cat." He growled, eyes becoming darker.

"Deal with it," he stated simply.

"Fine." Atem turned away, ignoring the cat again.

Bakura just followed him.

Finally, Atem turned, his patience at its limit. He changed into a beautiful black falcon with purple tips. He took to the air. "Follow this."

"Gladly," he grinned like a Cheshire cat, chasing him.

Atem flew high in the air, over the forest. Dipping and dodging, trying to lose Bakura.

Bakura managed to jump onto stuff and then jump enough to land on Atem's back.

"Got you," he grinned.

"Damnit!" Atem growled. Bakura was good, he had to give him that. "Get off me." He grumbled.

"Nope, you're stuck with me," he muttered, curling up on Atem's back as he didn't weigh much.

"Fuck." Atem flew with Bakura on his back to the dorm. He was careful to not let him fall. Landing, he scowled as he shook Bakura off.

"Thanks," he stretched, getting off of Atem's back.

Atem went back to human form. He didn’t understand the magic involved, but he liked that he wasn’t naked when he formed. Checking his phone, he sighed. "My aunt and uncle are in town. We are going to dinner with them...it appears Yugi took Ryou. So don’t wait up for him, he will be with us."

Bakura frowned, shifting back, "I don't know these people so perhaps I should go with you."

Atem frowned. "I can protect them. It is my family."

"Yes, well Ryou is my brother," he shot him a glare. "How can I entrust his safety to you?"

"Nice." Atem said coldly. "You can fuck someone but not trust them." Atem was hurt. He was always responsible.

Bakura sighed, wrapping his arms around Atem gingerly, "That's not what I meant. You seem trustworthy, Atem. It's just my brother, ok? He can be a little naïve at times."

Atem eyed Bakura. "Why do you keep after me? I have told you to go away."

"Because I can be a persistent person at times," he said simply.

Atem shook his head. "Go after someone who is worthy." He headed off to town.

Bakura followed him, "No."

Atem just walked to the restaurant. He sat down, after hugging Anzu and Tristan. Yugi was on his left.

"Hey, big brother," Ryou hugged Bakura, the taller brit ruffled his little brother's hair.

Bakura shot Atem a look, "Ry, Atem is going to look after you here. If he screws up it won't be pleasant."

"Ok," Ryou was a bit worried about him.

Atem's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. Yami came in then, subdued with Malik.

"Good, take care of him, cupcake," Bakura kissed Atem's cheek before he left.

Malik had Yami leaning on his shoulder, glaring daggers at Anzu.

Atem blinked a couple of times, something cracking in his chest. He smiled slightly.

Seto walked in about then, sitting down next to Atem. "Mother, Father." He nodded curtly.

Ryou nodded politely to Seto. Malik huffed, one of his arms draped around Yami protectively.

Anzu and Tristan nodded at Seto. Seto nodded at Ryou. Yami sat close to Malik, putting his mask on and having a "great" time. At the end of the evening, Atem bid his family good night, hustling Yugi and Ryou home.

The two followed. Malik bid them farewell as well, carrying Yami back in his arms because he could and he wanted to.

Yami curled into Malik. "Thanks Mal'." He whispered.

"It's what I'm here for," he grinned like a fool although he felt really happy.

"Stay in bed with me? Hold me?" Yami whispered.

"Of course," he said, opening the door and lying down with Yami still in his arms.

Yami snuggled to Malik, falling asleep.

***************

Marik spent the day in classes. Trying to figure out his feelings for Akefia.

Akefia snuck glances over at his sphinx during class every so often. He hoped he was ok.

Marik caught Akefia looking. He smiled, blushing.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yea." He smiled. Ears perked up at announcements. Looking at Akefia, he fidgeted with a pencil. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course, Marik," he grinned. "Do you know how to dance?"

Marik looked down, embarrassed. "Never mind. I don’t want to go."

"I can teach you how, kitten," he murmured, reaching over to place a comforting hand on one of Marik's.

Marik smiled. "Okay." After the bell rang, as Marik was walking out with Akefia, a dark brown haired man walked up. "Hey, Marik. Thought I wouldn’t see you again." His fox ears twitched as he eyed Marik hungrily.

"Hey, Valon." Marik said nicely.

"Do you know him?" Akefia asked, he and Marik had been holding hands as they had been walking.

"He's my ex. I crushed on him for years. It’s been over for a while. Didn’t know he went here though." Marik smiled at Akefia.

"Ah, I see," he said, casting a casual glance at Valon.

Valon was licking his lips, watching Marik walk off predatorily.

"What do you want to do before the dance, love?" he asked, glaring lightly at Valon who had been following them.

"Dinner? Like, a real date?" Marik's eyes danced with excitement.

"Yes," he promised.

Valon scowled. Marik grinned big.

Akefia grinned, kissing his cheek lightly, "Anything for you, Marik."

Marik skipped with Akefia, while Valon schemed.

***************

After supper, Seto went back to his room. He didn't want to deal with his parents. They blamed him for Mokuba's death, and they would be right. That's why they sent him here, to get away from them. He didn't blame them.

Jonouchi had been working on homework. He didn't bother saying hello to Seto or anything. He didn't really want to deal with that unpleasantness right now.

Seto kicked off his shoes, saying nothing to Jonouchi. Looking at the mutt at the desk, he opened his mouth, then closed it. He was an ass. He knew it. He wanted to open up to the dog for some reason, but he didn't know how. Shaking his head, he sat down on the bed, pulling up his laptop.

Jonouchi just ignored him. He finished up his work, grabbing his keys and wallet before heading out. He'd be back later. He was just bored staying in that silent room all the time.

Seto watched him leave. After about five minutes of not being able to concentrate, he got up, heading out, trying to find Jonouchi. Turning into leopard form, he padded around, trying to catch Jonouchi's scent.

He just wanted to see what the mutt did. He didn't know why. He was edgy and anxious after being with his family.

Jonouchi sat at the bar, drinking a few beers. He was a little down, thinking about his sister. He hasn't talked to her in ages. He hoped she was ok.

Seto walked up, sitting down next to Jonouchi. He was going to be civil. He was going to be civil. He was going to be civil...

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding drained and tired.

"I don't know." Seto answered honestly. Well, he was being civil.

"Ok," he muttered, his dog ears drooping as he stared into his drink.

"Why do you look so down?" He flagged the bartender over, ordering a jack and coke for himself, and another beer for Jonouchi.

He was going to be civil. He didn't want to be alone, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Just miss my sister," he grumbled, drinking the beer.

"Why don't you call her?" The drink slid down his throat smoothly. He ordered another.

"Mom blocked me a while ago," he muttered, finishing the last one he got, grabbing Seto's hand. "Let's head back. Wanna sleep together tonight or something? It's probably beneath you or something, but just thought I'd ask."

Seto blinked. Something about that direct approach hit a fire in his loins. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to be alone. Slamming the second drink, throwing cash on the bar, he nodded. Pulling Jonouchi to him, he kissed him hard. "Let's go." Seto whispered hoarsely.

"Seto?" he asked, bewildered at the sudden kiss, just going back to the room, dazed at what just happened.

Getting in the room, Seto pushed Jonouchi against the closed door, kissing him hard again, breaking to pull Jonouchi's shirt off, then attacking his lips again.

"Seto...why?" he asked quietly, staring up at him as he was confused at the sudden change in mood.

Seto looked down, eyes hooded. "You don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone, and you propositioned me." He started nibbling on Jonouchi's neck and collarbone. Jonouchi actually smelled...good.

"Ok," he murmured, whimpering at the way Seto's mouth felt against his flesh.

Seto hardened at the whimper. Pulling back, he ran his fingers over Jonouchi’s face and chest. "You're attractive. Why do you hide it?" Seto whispered, hungrily eyeing the man in front of him.

"Don't want the wrong people coming after me," he admitted.

Seto's eyes flickered up to Jonouchi's face. "Am I the wrong people?" He whispered huskily, nipping Jonouchi's lips lightly, running his tongue over Jonouchi’s lips.

Jonouchi moaned, nibbling back on him, "No."

"Good." Seto gripped Jonouchi's hips, pulling him to Seto. Grinding against Jonouchi, Seto nipped at Jonouchi's neck. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. But I'm a stubborn asshole." Seto whispered, gripping Jonouchi's ass and pulling him even closer.

Jonouchi moaned, his cheeks flaring up at feeling Seto's hands on him. It felt so good. He had been waiting for when Seto would do this.

"I know, but I can be stubborn too," he told him.

"I'm not getting into a fight over who is more stubborn." Seto smirked, working on getting Jonouchi's pants off...finally just picking Jonouchi up and laying him on the bed, ripping the pants off. Whistling lowly, he swallowed hard. "Damn...I woulda done this sooner if I’d known what you looked liked naked." Seto's pupils dilated as lust flowed through him.

"If you were around when I get up then you would've," he teased, looking Seto up and down.

Seto scowled, playfully. He slid down, taking Jonouchi in his mouth, sucking hard as he had to have this gorgeous man in his mouth.

"Ahhh, Seto," he whined, his cock twitching at the warm mouth covering his shaft, his hips bucking at the pleasurable sensations Seto gave him.

Seto gripped Jonouchi's hips as he bobbed on Jonouchi's shaft.

He didn't really last long. Especially with how Seto worked on him. He kept twitching with the hard motions on his cock. He was going to blow soon.

Seto stopped just short.

"I want you to fuck me." he admitted, cheeks flush from passion and slight embarrassment

"You sure?" he growled softly, peppering Seto's neck with light nips and kisses.

Seto nodded, stripping quickly. "Yea, I'm sure."

"Do you want to get right to it or for me to prepare you?" he asked.

Seto bit his bottom lip, eyes studying Jonouchi. "Since I don't want to wear diapers for the rest of my life, I probably need some preparation." He crawled up on the bed. Looking over his shoulder, eyes burning, he asked, "On my knees or my back?"

"Back," he told him, grinning as he was going to have fun.

Seto dutifully flipped on his back, hard, erect, breathing heavily.

Jonouchi crawled over, his hands stroking Seto's cock, giving it a few long and slow licks to it.

Seto whimpered, arching his back against Jonouchi's hands. Moaning, he slid his eyes closed, gripping the bed.

Jonouchi gave a few more licks before taking Seto's shaft into his mouth. He began sucking on it nice and hard.

Seto moaned loudly, breathing heavy, reaching for Jonouchi.

Jonouchi let him reach for him. He continued to suck and lick at Seto's cock. He wanted to get the cat to release before he claimed him.

It didn't take very long and Seto came, hard and loud, gripping Jonouchi's shoulders.

Panting, he looked at Jonouchi.

Jonouchi swallowed his seed. He cleaned him off before removing him from his mouth. He licked his lips. He moved his hands to Seto's ass, rubbing them sensually before inserting a finger, working to widen him.

Seto moaned, moving under Jonouchi's hands. He loved the feel of those hands. Grunting, Seto's eyes were darker and Seto arched again, a deep purr rumbling out from him.

When he finished preparing Seto, he lined himself up with him. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Seto's ass.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice husky with lust and passion.

"Oh yea." He murmured, eyes hooded. "Fuck me." He pushed against Jonouchi.

"Gladly," he smirked, pushing himself inside, trying to be gentle at first.

Seto groaned lowly, purring louder, the vibrations going through his body.

Jonouchi kissed him heatedly while be began to thrust in and out of his mate. He wouldn't let Seto go, nope not for anything.

Seto groaned, kissing Jonouchi back. Ah, he felt so damn good. Seto pushed against him, sweat a sheen on his body.

Jonouchi growled, biting Seto's lip teasingly while he continued to pound into him. He wrapped his arms around Seto, holding him close.

Seto moaned at the bite, pulling Jonouchi closer. "Jo...y...you're awe...fully good...at this."

"Thanks, so are you," he murmured, a few more moments of pounding, kissing and biting later he poured his seed into him, not wanting to pull out.

Seto held him close. "I'm...I'm really bad at this." He looked at Jonouchi. "But I want to try...but you're gonna have to have patience, because I'm an asshole."

"It's ok. I'll still love you anyways," he smiled, pulling out of Seto, turning on his side, pulling Seto close before pulling the covers over them.

Seto went to sleep, feeling peaceful for the first time in a long time.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie three! We hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks to our beloved sister, Jofisk, for editing. She’s so amazing! We’ll try to have the next chappie done soon. Until then remember to review lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here! Hehes, our amazing editor, Jofisk, was able to finish editing chappie four. So we’re able to update the day after we posted chapter three of this amazing story! I’m really pleased at how long our collabs get. Hopefully it’ll be enough to satiate our dear readers appetite for plenty of material to read. Anyways, enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 4

Yami woke up to someone tapping his nose. Looking up, he froze, seeing Anzu above him. "Hello, nephew. I thought we could go out for breakfast, to catch up on old times." Her eyes held a warning. Yami shivered, then started to crawl out from beside Malik.

Marik yawned. "She knocked, told me she wanted to go to breakfast, so I let her in." He smiled kindly at Yami.

Akefia withdrew a knife, stalking over to the woman, "Are you trying to fuck with their relationship, lady?"

Malik just grabbed Yami again, mumbling in his sleep although he eventually woke up, "Yami are you ok?"

Anzu looked at Akefia. "I appreciate your concern for my nephew, but I just miss him. We always got along so well." Marik whimpered, scooching against a wall.

Yami tried to disentangle himself. "Yea, I'm fine, Mal'. This is my fa...vorite aunt." His face had the mask, but his eyes were terrified. Looking at Akefia, he grinned. "It's okay, 'Keif. This is my aunt. Seto's mom."

"I can tell. Yami, if you go with her take Malik with you. Don't you dare fucking argue with me," Akefia hissed, seeing clearly what happened between these two.

Anzu huffed, but couldn't afford to make a scene. Yami just stood there, looking helplessly at Malik. Marik slid up behind Akefia, confused and a little scared at Akefia's threat...he didn't know what was wrong. She seemed like a nice lady.

Malik wrapped an arm around Yami, "Come on, love. Let's go wash up and then deal with her. If things get too much we'll leave. Does that sound good?'

"Later," Akefia told Marik gently, wrapping an arm protectively around him. "You two be careful."

Yami frowned, but headed into the bathroom, nodding. Anzu turned with a "I'll wait outside" over her shoulder. Marik pouted, eyes big, sad, and confused.

"What did I do wrong?" Marik whimpered.

“Nothing you did, honey," Akefia stowed his knife away, holding his lover close to him. "That bitch hurt Yami in ways a family member never should."

"Oh." Marik stated, not understanding. "Okay." Marik started getting dressed in his uniform. He had gotten some right fitting clothes yesterday. He felt much better following the rules.

"Sorry, it's a touchy subject. To be blunt about it she sexually abused him," Akefia told him, getting dressed as well. "Some people may call me nosy, but nah I'm just perceptive at times."

Marik stopped. A shocked look on his face, he looked at the door. "Does Mal' know?"

"Yami told him, but Malik has some shit from his past that haunts him to this very day as well," Akefia informed him. "Though I'm sure you know. You are his brother after all."

"Yea." Marik mumbled. Looking up at Akefia, he bit his lip. "Here. I need to show you something."

"Oh?" he asked, remaining patient as he frowned, worried about his lover and Malik's situation.

Going to his journal, which looked like one of the old time Bible's, thick binding and huge, he brought it over. Looking back to make sure Malik wasn't back, he opened it. Showing the crease to Akefia, he opened up the back and there was a large amount of cash in high bills there, a couple credit cards, and 2 passports. Looking serious up at Akefia, he frowned. "I am trusting you with my and my brother's lives. This is bail money, as well as how we can get out of town quick, in case they come back for us."

Akefia wrapped his arms tightly around him, "I'm so sorry, Marik. I had no idea. You know I will protect you as fiercely as I do for my brothers."

"I know." Marik whispered. "I hope they don't find us. I haven't been able to stay one place over a year. I just want a normal life."

"If they do they'll have to deal with me," he grinned, kissing Marik gently.

Marik smiled gently. "Thanks." He just leaned against Akefia, hoping Akefia was right. "Malik doesn't know about what I have. He thinks I'm all innocent and sweet. It's why I keep up the act. I want to be innocent and sweet, but I can't. I know what he's been through to protect us...and I have to protect him."

"We'll both protect him," Akefia told him gently. "And you are innocent as well as sweet with or without the act."

Marik looked up, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I...I think I love you Akefia." His heart overflowed with love for this man, the first man not related to him, to be so nice to him and protect him and care about him.

"Love you too," he snuggled with Marik.

***************

Yami just shook behind the bathroom door.

"Sh, it's ok," Malik tried to soothe Yami. "I'll be there with you. We can leave if it gets too much for you."

Yami blinked, hard. Letting out a shaky breath, he nodded. "Are you going to leave me if she makes me do something with her? It's not cheating, I don't want to be with her. I mean, we aren't even really dating, but I haven't ever felt closer to someone than you, and I don't want to lose you." Yami mumbled pitifully.

"Nope, what she's doing is abuse," Malik said sternly. "I'm not leaving you."

Yami looked up. "I...I don't know if I can actually have sex with you though. I...I don't enjoy it. I just act the way I do cause it's easier...cause I am a whore." His crimson eyes filled with tears.

"No, you're a victim of abuse. We'll get through this," he promised. "I try to act normal too. It's worked out so far, but I don't know..."

"What happened to you? Did you..." Yami took Malik's hand. Maybe, maybe someone would understand him...

"Our father....he physically harmed both my brother and I. He drove me to insanity. I was given the option to either go to a mental hospital for other crazies or here. I chose here to be with my brother," he said quietly, looking down, removing his shirt and showing him his back. "You can see the brands if you want."

Yami blinked hard, seeing the brands. He gently touched them. Leaning up, he gently kissed them in a comforting way. "I guess you're just as broken as I am, but in a different way. You...you and your brother seem so normal." He murmured against Malik's tan skin.

"That's because our normalcy is a façade," he sighed, shivering at Yami's touch. "We put up the act for people."

Yami gently turned Malik around. "I'll protect you and my brothers, you protect me and Marik. Please don't leave." He whispered.

"I won't," he promised. "Thanks, Yami."

Yami smiled. Gripping Malik's hand, he squeezed gently then got dressed, slipping into some sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. "I...I don't want her to see me." He looked down, embarrassed.

"Do you want me or 'Kefia to come up with something for her?" Malik suggested.

Yami looked down. "No. I just want her to leave me alone, and not touch my brothers. I know that Atem is wary of her, but Yugi loves her and she loves Yugi and I'm sure that nothing has happened with her and Yugi. But...I just want her to leave me alone."

"Then you will need to confront her," he said gently. "I'll be there for moral support, but if I see her trying to touch you I will stabby stab."

Akefia shook his head, "Crazy pineapple, don't be a fool."

Yami just looked down. "I...I can't. Let's just go eat. She'll leave soon. Uncle will have to get back to work." Yami took Malik's hand and walked out; Anzu was standing there waiting. Smiling, she headed out to her car. "Let's go to a restaurant off campus."

"Ok," Malik nodded, holding Yami's hand as they went out to breakfast with her.

***************

Yugi woke up, stretching. He smiled, sliding out of bed and walked over to Ryou. He poked him on the nose, gently.

"I'm up," he mewed, getting into a sitting position, looking up at his boyfriend, pouting at him. "Is it time to get up already?"

Yugi giggled. "Yup. I think Uncle Tristan wanted to have breakfast, since Aunt Anzu went out with Yami."

Ryou nervously smiled, "Oh, ok. Let me get washed up and dressed first."

"Okay!" Yugi giggled.

Ryou bit his lip, heading into the shower. He was really nervous, especially with how Yugi's uncle acted towards him the other day. He sighed, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Yugi got dressed and waited. Atem woke up, stretching. "Morning Yugi."

Bakura nodded to him. He looked away, just brushing his hair. He had already showered. Ryou walked out a few minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed a light blue polo shirt and a pair of jeans, boxers underneath, and a pair of sneakers on his feet.

Atem walked over to Bakura. "Thank you." He said, biting his lower lip as Yugi saw Ryou walk out and blushed, looking away and heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Don't mention it," he said simply, continuing the brush the tangles out of his silver locks.

Atem bit his bottom lip again, weighing things in his mind. Finally, "Bakura?"

"Yeah, 'Tem?" he asked.

"W…would you go to the dance with me on Friday? As my date?" Atem kept his eyes lowered.

"Sure, it could be fun," he mused.

Atem smiled. "If it's not, we'll blow it and go to the bar. How's that?"

"Hmm, yes or I can chase you around," he chuckled lightly.

Atem smirked. "I like that idea, too."

"Sounds good," he smirked.

"Breakfast?" Atem asked, opening the door for Bakura. "Yugi and Ryou are going to breakfast with Uncle Tristan, I believe."

"Did you want to join them, or go to the hall?"

"The hall," Bakura said, thinking Ryou probably wanted to meet his boyfriend's family. "I'm guessing Ryou wants to meet him or something."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "He went to dinner with them last night...oh...I get it...some more one on one time." Atem blushed lightly. "The hall it is."

"Yes, well I think it is required if we're supposed to be seeing each other or something," he shrugged, grabbing his jacket, keys and wallet, making sure his knives were stowed away in their places before heading out with Atem.

Atem followed Bakura. "I don't know why Uncle is with Aunt."

Bakura shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Hey, Bakura...can I talk to you?" Atem suddenly seemed nervous.

"Sure, shoot," he answered nonchalantly.

"N...not here." He blushed. "Let's get food and then maybe eat breakfast at the park?"

"Alright," he agreed, going to the hall to get their food.

Atem got some food as well. Getting to the park, he sat at a picnic table.

Bakura sat across from him. He picked at his food, curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

Atem let out a heavy sigh. Looking up at Bakura through his lashes, Atem gnawed his lip.

"So?" he asked, tapping his nails on the table, waiting for when Atem would start talking.

"I..." Atem shook his head. "I just wanted to get to know you better." Atem looked up at Bakura.

"Oh," he blushed, taken off guard by that.

"So...what do you like?"

"Tattoos, knives, dark colors and places," he listed, smirking lightly. "You, bats, Ryou."

Atem blushed. Pushing away his plate, he raised an eyebrow. "No Akefia?"

He shrugged, "Most of the time, yeah."

Atem smiled. "I'm glad Uncle has changed. He seems really accepting of Yugi and Ryou, which is good. He didn't use to be as open minded." Atem frowned, some internal memory marring his mood.

Shaking it off, he looked at Bakura. "I think Yugi and Ryou are really cute together."

"Yep, they sure are," he mused, unable to stop himself from shifting, having Atem look like a crazy person for talking to a cat, nibbling on his tuna.

Atem chuckled. "You like being in your cat form, huh?"

"Yeah, helps to make people think you're insane," he purred. "Though it also may be I'm almost in a heat cycle."

Atem folded his arms, pouting. "I'm not insane." A shiver went through him as he refused to think of Bakura naked.

"You keep telling yourself that, hun," he teased, continuing to nibble.

"I'm not." Atem pouted, noting with disgust that he had let himself go, as he had a roll starting on his stomach. He'd have to start working out again. He didn't want to listen to Uncle's tirade about him being fat.

"Uh huh, sure," he chuckled lightly, finishing his food and jumping up to Atem's shoulder, nuzzling his neck, purring and mewing.

Atem chuckled. "Let's get to class." Picking up his trash, Atem threw it away and headed to class.

***************

Meanwhile, Yugi called from the bathroom. "Uncle said he'd be here in just a couple. I'm almost done!"

"Um, ok, love. I'll be waiting out here," Ryou said, going to Scorpio's tank and feeding him while he had time.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh bugger, now to deal with this wanker," Ryou muttered under his breath, finishing feeding his snake before going to open the door.

Tristan was standing there. "Hey cutie." He stated after noticing that the room was empty. "Where's Yugi?" He came in.

"He's finishing up in the bathroom," he told him, letting Tristan in.

"Ah, good." Smirking, he leaned over positioning Ryou into being trapped at a wall. "So we can get to know each other better." He whispered, a sly smirk on his face.

"I-I guess so," he mewled, eyes wide in fear, trying to find a way out.

A predatory gleam in his eye, he ran a hand down Ryou's chest. "I bet you look better naked on the bed than you do standing here...and that's hard to believe." he whispered.

Ryou mewed, afraid out of his mind. His ears flattened, unsure of how he could get out of this situation.

"I-I don't know," he whimpered.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Tristan whispered. "Yugi always takes so long in the bathroom." His hand drifted lower, to Ryou's pants covered crotch.

Ryou tried to jerk away from him, but his back was to the wall. He cringed at hearing that. He didn't want to cheat on Yugi.

"Um, no thanks," he mewled.

"It's okay, it won't hurt." Tristan started unbuttoning Ryou's jeans.

"I-I don't want to cheat on Yugi," he whimpered, shivering and a little creeped out by this.

"It's not cheating. We aren't having sex." He got the buttons down, running his fingers over Ryou's underwear.

"Don't touch me, please," he whimpered, a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, trying to wriggle free.

"It'll be fun." He whispered. Sliding a finger in Ryou's boxers, he ran a finger over Ryou's shaft.

Ryou whimpered, blushing at the contact. He bit his lip, not really liking where this was going.

Tristan leaned back as he heard the door opening. Turning around, he went, hugging Yugi. "Hey Squirt!" Yugi giggled. "Ready for breakfast?"

Ryou straighten up his clothes, shifting and hiding in Yugi's hair, shivering in fear.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Yugi pulled Ryou off, holding him close, petting him.

Tristan jumped in. "It was a spider."

"U-Um, yes it was," Ryou nodded, still shivering in terror.

"Oh." Yugi started looking for it. "There's a lot of bugs here. I'll see if we can get an exterminator." He headed out with Ryou.

"It's ok," he reassured.

Breakfast was nice. Yugi made small talk. After breakfast, he looked at Tristan. "I'm really sorry, Uncle, but we gotta go to class." He grabbed Ryou and headed off...away from their classes.

"Um, Yugi? That's not the way to class," Ryou spoke up quietly.

"I know." Seeing Atem he flagged them over. Atem saw them and headed over. Yugi crossed his arms. "

"'Tem, spill it."

"Hey shrimp," Bakura said to Yugi, glancing over at his brother with a worried expression.

Atem looked at Yugi. "What?"

Yugi frowned. "What is going on with Aunt Anzu and Uncle Tristan?"

Atem frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Every time Aunt and Uncle are around, either you or Yami or now Ryou acts weird."

Atem stiffened. Looking at Ryou. "What has she done to you? When have you been alone with her?"

"He," Ryou corrected him quietly.

Atem stiffened. "What did he say to you?"

"He said I should experience a man before a boy," Ryou struggled to tell him. "He also came onto me, touching me inappropriately."

Bakura's eyes raged with anger, "That bastard! No one hurts my baby brother."

Atem's face went pale. "We need to find my brother."

Yugi gripped Ryou, holding him tightly. "Ryou...I...I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

"He threatened me," Ryou said, crying into Yugi's shoulder.

"Same here," Bakura muttered, storming off to get Akefia.

Yugi held Ryou. "I'm not letting him hurt you. I promise. I'm sorry he touched you."

"Thank you," he said quietly, just crying into Yugi's shoulder and holding onto him for dear life.

Yugi was so pissed off. He just picked up Ryou and took him back to the room, curling up on Ryou's bed with Ryou, holding him tightly.

"Thanks, Yugi," he said softly, his eyes puffy and red from crying, just curling up beside his lover.

***************

The next morning, Seto woke up, stretching.

"Sleep well?" Jonouchi asked, already have gotten up to get Seto his coffee and breakfast for them. "I thought you might like breakfast in bed."

Seto looked up at Jonouchi. "Better than I have in a while, actually." Noting the food, he showed a rare smile. "Thanks."

"Aw, you're welcome," he blushed, glad his lover was pleased at his efforts.

"I need to send an email, then I can eat." Grabbing his phone, he started typing. Upon finishing, he smiled again upon taking a sip of coffee. "Nice." He complimented.

"Ok," Jonouchi blushed, getting up to go shower. "I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I just left it black."

Seto grabbed his phone, pleased at the quick response. He sent another email. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom, joining Jonouchi in the shower.

Jonouchi smiled, glancing over his shoulder in the hot spray at noticing Seto there. He blushed, not expecting him to join.

Seto leaned over, nipping Jonouchi's ear. "I want to go off campus for a bit."

"Oh, ok," he nodded, wondering what his gorgeous boyfriend wanted to do.

Finishing with the shower, he got dressed. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he looked at Jonouchi. "Come on."

"Alright," he agreed, putting on some clothes before he headed out with Seto.

Seto went to a little café, sitting down and ordering a coffee. Drinking it calmly.

Jonouchi ordered for himself some hot chocolate. He sat down with Seto.

The door chime jingled. Seto's face was impassive as Jonouchi heard, "Brother?"

The voice was feminine, sweet, and oh so familiar.

"Shizuka?" Jonouchi gasped, getting up and rushing over, flinging his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug.

She giggled, tears falling from her eyes as she held him tightly.

"Oh before I forget, the brunette over there is my boyfriend," he said, pointing to Seto. "Are you in town for a few days or did mom finally let you come to school here?"

She smiled. "I live here. Your boyfriend's people found me and told me to meet you here." She hugged him tightly.

"Aw, good," he smiled happily, glad to have his baby sister back in his life.

Seto smirked, standing. "I'll let you both get reacquainted. I have some more emails to send."

Jonouchi pouted, "Can't you do that here?"

"No. I don't have my laptop." He winked and headed out.

Jonouchi blushed, shaking his head. He really was curious at times what went through Seto's head.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie four! Hehes, yes things are going to be taking twists and turns in this story. Perhaps a few new shippings may arise in later chapters. *shifty eyes* Ya’ll will find out soon whenever we have another chappie done. We really enjoy writing this so far. We hope everyone enjoyed. Until next time please remember to review lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here! Hehes, time for the next chappie! We hope everyone is enjoying this lovely story of ours so far. It’s pretty amazing. It’s sometimes hard to believe how long it is. *giggles* The angst is definitely building up and the adorableness is epic. Always, thanks to our editor Jofisk. You do an amazing job, girl! Love you! Enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 5

That evening Atem, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi had gathered for a tough conversation.

Yami sat in his baggy pants and shirt, a smirk on his face. "What, big brother?"

When Akefia and Marik walked in, Marik looked around. "I...I don't think I need to be here...this looks beyond me."

"This is about my baby brother. You can be here if you want," Akefia assured.

Malik was there for moral support for Yami. He kept an arm wrapped protectively around Yami.

Marik gnawed on his lip, but nodded. There was a knock on the door. Marik turned, opening it. There was a guy with some pizza boxes and a bag with sodas. Marik took the pizzas, setting them down. Since the pizzas were already paid for, Yugi got some for himself as well as Ryou, settling down. Yami got some, as well as Atem.

The others grabbed some pizza as well. Comfort food does well during a tricky situation. Ryou's eyes were still rather puffy. He just silently ate, looking down. Bakura frowned, worried about him. Akefia gave Ryou a knowing look, hoping he was alright.

After they were done eating, Atem excused himself to the bathroom for a moment. The fan was turned on, and then they heard the shower. Yugi frowned, drooping. "He did this, too, didn't he?" Atem walked out a few minutes later in new clothes, hair wet. "Sorry...I...I got sick and it got on me, so I had to shower really quick."

Yami just smirked, leaning on Malik. "So...what's up? We busting out of this place?" He winked at Malik, running a hand down his arm.

"No," Bakura growled, rage burning in his eyes.

"Something bad happened to our brother," Akefia told Yami.

Yami stiffened, gripping Malik's knee. "What?" He asked tersely. Atem looked at Yami. "What has Uncle Tristan done to you?" Yami looked confused. "N...nothing."

"Does Atem know?" Malik asked his boyfriend quietly.

Yami started shaking. "No." He whispered.

Malik hugged him, "Sh, its ok, Yami. You don't need to tell him if you don't want to or if you're not ready."

Yugi looked up at Atem, eyes sad. "What has Uncle Tristan done to you?" He asked sadly, still holding Ryou tightly.

Atem glared at Yugi. "Nothing."

Yugi flinched as if slapped. Yami jumped up. "Don't get pissed at Yugi just cause he cares."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Atem, "Don't give me bullshit, Atem. I've seen you stiffen."

Akefia frowned, "Since no one is going to outright say it I will. Ryou was inappropriately touched by your uncle and threatened him so he couldn't tell Yugi until the shrimp asked him about his strange behavior. Good thing you did or it could've been worse for him."

Atem stiffened more. "Tristan hasn't touched me." Yami whimpered, sitting back down. Suddenly, it clicked for Yugi. The confused look on Yami's face about Tristan, the times that Yami would go over to spend the night at Anzu's house, the overly flirtatious attitude that developed after hanging out with Anzu. Yugi's mouth opened in an oh. "Yami...oh Ra, Yami...it wasn't Tristan...it was Anzu..."

"It started when we were twelve...didn't it?" Yugi asked quietly, hugging Ryou closely, petting Ryou's hair.

Yami just buried his head in Malik's hair.

"It'll be ok," Malik tried to reassure him.

Ryou relaxed at the touch. He didn't like it that others of their group had suffered the similar way.

Atem just shook. "I...why didn't you tell me?" Atem looked at Yami. Yami just shrugged, hiding into Malik. "You couldn't do anything...and I didn't want her going after you both."

Marik looked at Malik, worried about Malik's reaction since his lover was hurt, as Yugi looked at them all. "What's the bulimia for then, Atem?"

Malik held Yami, holding him close and tight. His reaction when hearing this again was for his gaze to harden. He wouldn't lose his feeble grasp on sanity. He would at least try.

Bakura held Atem to him, "Explain, now Atem."

Yami looked at Atem, confused.

Atem looked down. "Nothing...I...I just need to make sure I stay in shape so that I can be the best I can be. My will power is weak sometimes...and I eat too much. I just have to fix it." Atem fiddled with the blanket.

"He verbally abused you, right? Emotionally too?" Bakura asked bluntly, his strong arms around Atem as he wasn't letting Atem run off or anything.

"He...he just told me I couldn't take care of my brothers if I was fat and out of shape. So...I...I had to make sure that I could take care of them. I...he was right. I was fat. I'm almost to my goal weight."

"That's bullshit. You're fine the way you are," Bakura said sternly, resting his head on Atem's shoulder, nuzzling his neck in a comforting manner.

Atem swallowed hard. Frowning, Atem looked down. Yugi looked hard at Atem. "You didn't lose your teeth because of a football to the face, did you?" Yugi asked sternly. Atem slumped. Yami started quietly crying in Malik's shoulder as Yugi held Ryou so tightly still.

Marik tugged at Akefia, worried about Malik.

Atem looked down. "No. There was no football. I lost my teeth because of vomiting. Father got me screw in implants."

Yugi looked up at the group. "We have to tell this to Seto."

"O-Ok," Ryou agreed.

Akefia kissed Marik's cheek, trying to reassure him things would be ok.

Yugi pulled out his phone, calling. "Seto? Hi. I need you to come to my room. It's not good, just get here, now."

The room was quiet for several minutes until Seto walked in the door.

Jonouchi trotted in behind him. He wondered what was going on.

Yugi frowned. "I don't know if what is about to be said you want out."

Seto looked down his nose. "Jonouchi can hear anything...we are dating."

Yugi looked up. Frowning, he looked around. "Seto, your mom has been sexually abusing Yami for years, your dad has been emotionally abusing Atem, and your dad molested my boyfriend." He held Ryou tightly still.

Yami actually broke down into wracking sobs.

Atem stiffened more.

Bakura nuzzled his neck, holding Atem tightly in his arms. Malik did the same for Yami, letting him cry on him. Ryou cried quietly against Yugi's shoulder. Jonouchi shot Seto a look, wondering what he'd do about this. He could sympathize and empathize with them. He understood what it felt like to be abused.

Seto just blinked, stumbling backwards into Jonouchi. Looking around, he just grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Find me Otogi. Send him to Atem's room, now."

The person was able to find Otogi, he walked in, "You needed me, Seto?"

Seto turned. Pulling out his wallet, he pulled out a large amount of bills. "I want you to kill my mother and father." He handed the bills to Otogi. "You'll get the rest when the job is done. Not only did they drive Mokuba to kill himself, they have victimized my cousins and another."

"Gotcha, I'll get it done," Otogi promised, accepting the money and sauntered out to carry out his mission.

Seto looked around. "I’m sorry."

"Thanks," Ryou said quietly.

Yami just curled into Malik. "Please don't leave." He whispered.

Atem slumped, whimpering finally as Yugi just held Ryou, rocking him.

"I never will," he promised, nuzzling Yami's neck as he held him tightly.

Bakura didn't let him go. He held onto Atem, trying to comfort him although he's not the best at it.

Ryou mewed softly, a sad smile on his lips as he looked up at Yugi.

Seto frowned. Sitting down, he looked at Jonouchi, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Jonouchi trotted over, shifting to dog form. He laid his head on Seto's thigh. He gave a knowing look to his lover. He understood what it felt like.

Seto leaned back, closing his eyes. Everyone needed an alibi.

Otogi managed to get the job done quickly. He returned a few minutes later. He approached Seto.

"All done," he told him.

Seto nodded. "Come to my room tomorrow."

"Ok," he agreed before leaving again.

Seto looked around. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm truly sorry. We need to stay here for a while longer. We all need an alibi."

Yugi picked Ryou up and went, putting a movie in. "Well, there's five couples and four beds."

Throwing some extra blankets and pillows on the floor, he motioned, "Now there are five spots." Yugi settled in with Ryou on Ry's bunk.

"Don't worry about it," Jonouchi said gently. "We'll figure it out."

"An alibi?" Bakura snorted lightly, wondering what good that would do.

"Thanks," Ryou kissed his cheek lightly.

"Come on you, let's go watch the movie," Malik picked Yami up and sat with him on his bed.

"Wanna go watch it?" Akefia asked Marik.

Seto settled on the floor, propped up on pillows. He patted his lap for Jonouchi.

Marik smiled and took an empty bunk with Akefia.

It was not very long before Yami and Atem had fallen asleep.

Jonouchi smiled happily. He hopped up onto Seto's lap, curling up.

Ryou just laid in the comforting grasp of his lover, watching the movie.

Bakura held a rare smile on his lips. He thought Atem looked so adorable when he slept. Bakura would always watch him in his sleep.

Malik held his sleepy lover. He was dozing off and on himself.

Akefia nuzzled Marik's neck affectionately while they watched the movie.

The night was as pleasant as could be expected with what had happened. Sleep finally came to all.

***************

Seto woke up early. Picking up Jonouchi, he went back to the room, where police were waiting.

"Officers, what can I do for you?"

"We're sorry to tell you this, but you parents are dead," the officer said to him. "We needed to ask a few questions. We heard from someone it was a set up or a murder."

Seto swallowed, tears slipping from his face. "Mother and Father? What happened? I just saw them the day before..."

"We're sorry to bring us to you at such an early hour," the officer said, trying to be gentle with the morbid news. "When we got to the scene there were knife wounds. We will need an alibi from you and anyone else related to you or your parents. We don't suspect any of you, but we just want to make sure."

Jonouchi yawned awake, blinking at seeing the police. He looked up at Seto, licking his cheek, not liking seeing him cry.

"O...of course. I was with my cousins watching a movie. I...I fell asleep watching a movie. We were in Dresden Hall, Room 231. I…it was me, my boyfriend Jonouchi..." he motioned to Jonouchi, as more tears flowed..."my cousins Yami, Yugi, Atem and their boyfriends Malik, Ryou, and Bakura. Oh, uh...Akefia and Marik were there, since it is their room." More tears flowed as he put his hands over his face.

"It checks out. So sorry to have bothered you. Good day," said the officer as they left.

Seto walked in the room. As soon as the door shut, Seto sniffed around, pulling out his phone and sending a text.

Jonouchi plopped down onto the floor while Seto was doing that. He sniffed around as well.

"Seto, there's a weird smell in here," he told him.

"I know." Seto found the bugs, ripping them out. After verifying that the room was clean, he looked at Jonouchi. The tears quit. "But that doesn't explain why someone would have called, since I did all that at ..." Seto stripped his phone, looking for a bug.

"Why is somebody trying to spy on us?" Jonouchi barked, narrowing his eyes.

Seto shrugged. Seto sent another text since he determined his phone wasn't bugged.

Jonouchi sniffed around some more.

Seto looked at Jonouchi. "Let's go get breakfast." He grabbed his laptop, sniffing it to make sure it wasn't bugged.

"Ok," Jonouchi trotted off after Seto.

They went to breakfast, acting subdued.

Jonouchi wondered what he could do to help Seto. He followed him to the hall, sitting by his feet. He didn't feel like shifting back now and didn't feel all that hungry.

The others were there as well. Although they were held up with a few difficulties.

Seto kept eating, trying to figure out a way to let Jonouchi know all was well. He looked over at his cousins.

They were eating. Most of them were dealing with conflicting emotions over the drama that had recently occurred.

Yugi held Ryou's hand, or kept a hand on his back. He felt horrible for letting something happen to him. "Are you okay?" Amethyst eyes worriedly watching his beloved.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, relaxing at feeling Yugi's hand on him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Ryou." Yugi's eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I know, love," he mewed, nuzzling him in an attempt to reassure things were kind of not good right now for him emotionally although things would get better.

Yugi rubbed his back. "I'm gonna make sure you have the best dance night ever." He smiled.

"Aw, thanks, you're the best mate ever," Ryou said softly, kissing his cheek lightly.

Yugi blushed. "Nope...that's your title."

Ryou blushed, "Thanks."

***************

Yami walked in with Malik. He was in regular jeans and a normal red tee shirt. He smiled at Malik, holding his hand. "I...thanks Mal. Thanks for everything."

"That's what I'm here for," he squeezed his hand lightly.

"And I'm therefore you. Your dad is never going to hurt you again. I promise that to you." Yami held Malik's hand.

"Thanks," he said softly, hoping no one overheard that.

Yami sat down with Malik. "Hey...I can't remember...wanna go to the dance Friday?"

"If you want to go that's ok, but I'm not good around a lot of people," he grumbled, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Nah, we don't have to. We can just hang out at the dorm, or...hey...wanna go to the woods Friday night?" Yami was suddenly nervous.

"The woods?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Figure it would be no people. Did I do something wrong?" Yami asked, looking at Malik.

"Oh, no you're good," he hugged him. "It's just harder to keep a hold on myself around a lot of people. Being around you and the others is fine, but strangers yeah no I get panic attacks and sometimes forget completely where I am."

"Let's go." Yami picked up all the food. "We can start eating outside. I can come in and get the food."

"Ok," he nervously agreed, going outside to wait for him.

Yami brought some food out, taking Malik to the tree line. "How's this?" He set the food down.

"Better, thanks," he grinned sheepishly, eating as he just sat on the ground.

Yami sat with him, eating. "Ready to go to class?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Yami grinned, getting up and holding a hand out to Malik.

He accepted it, going to class with him. He was a little nervous. He wasn't sure how it would go.

Yami sat right next to him in the back row, Malik in the corner. Yami looked at him, "Okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, feeling ok knowing Yami is nearby.

***************

Atem walked in as he saw Yami walking out. Looking over at Bakura, he smiled shyly. "Tuna?" He asked Bakura.

"Aw, you know me all too well," he replied cheekily.

Atem smirked. "Shoulder?"

"Yep," he nodded, going to cat form and jumping onto Atem's shoulder, purring in contentment.

Atem smirked, getting a tray full. Going and sitting down, he sat the tuna down.

Bakura jumped down, nibbling on the tuna. He gave a crooked smile, enjoying the food very much.

Atem couldn't help but smile as he ate. Eventually, he looked over. "Um, Bakura..."

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Why is that guy looking at us?" He nodded to another table.

"What guy?" he asked, looking around.

Atem pointed as the guy stood and started walking over.

Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Do I need to claw someone's eyes out?"

"I don't know him, 'Kura." Atem said. "Maybe he just likes cats?"

"I really hope that's the case," he murmured grumpily.

"Hi," said the short, caramel skinned, tricolored haired boy with panda ears.

Atem looked him over. He could have been related to the Sennens. "Hello." Atem stated.

Bakura smiled pleasantly, "It's our cousin. How are you doing, baby panda?"

"My name is Heba," he pouted.

"Hi Heba." Atem smiled pleasantly. "I'm Atem." He held out a hand to Heba.

He shook it, "Nice to meet you."

"This is my boyfriend. If you're looking for 'Kefia and Ry they're around in the hall here. Do you go to school here as well?" Bakura asked.

"Yep, just moved in last night," Heba chirped.

"It seems rather pleasant from what we can tell. Who are you rooming with?" Atem asked conversationally, petting Bakura absently.

"Someone named Valon," Heba told him.

Bakura mewed at the pet, licking Atem's hand, "Good, if he causes you problems remember the lessons Akefia and I taught you, squirt."

Atem smiled at Bakura. "Ready for class?"

"Yep," he hopped onto Atem's shoulder. "See you around, Heba."

"Bye," he waved, giggling as he went to go get some food quickly before he needed to go to class.

Atem stopped before they got to class. "Go ahead on, I'll be right there." He had stopped outside the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Just gotta use the toilet. It's fine, really." Atem smiled. "If you want to wait, I'll be right back out."

"I'll wait," he hopped down, sitting against the wall.

Atem nodded, going in. "Damnit." He muttered. This would make it harder. Atem went to a stall, sat for a few seconds, then got up, flushing it and quickly making himself throw up the breakfast he ate. He had to go to the gym after class. Walking out, he washed his hands, taking a swig of Scope so his breath would be minty.

Heading back out, he smiled at Bakura. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said, still worried about Atem, jumping back to his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

Atem headed to class, sitting beside Bakura.

Bakura didn't pay much attention to it. He was more concerned and worried about Atem.

Atem smiled at him at lunch. "Ooo, they have salmon...you want that instead of tuna?" He asked Bakura.

"Mmm, yes," he purred, happy to have more fish.

Atem got them both food and sat down, eating.

Bakura ate as well, nibbling on his delicious fish.

When done, Atem headed back to class. Once class started, he raised his hand and was dismissed for a bathroom break. Atem rushed to the bathroom once the door was closed.

This time Bakura followed him.

Atem hadn't noticed as he was needing to get the food back out of him. Going into a stall, he bent over, sticking a finger down his throat until he threw up all the vile food he had eaten.

"That's not healthy," Bakura purred in his ear. "I think we need to get you out of this bad habit of yours."

Atem jumped. "B...Bakura...I didn't see you." Atem's face flushed red as he flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands and face.

"You're coming with me," he said simply, dragging Atem away from the bathroom when he was done, taking him to the fitness center. "Here we're going to make a few plans for you."

Atem looked around. "I know...I wanted to go to the gym too." Atem pouted.

"You didn't say anything," he pointed out.

"I'm fat. I need to do both." Atem scuffed his toe, embarrassed.

Bakura cupped his face, "Love, you need to stop that kind of talk. You're not fat. You're you and stay that way. If people want you to change then they can go to bloody hell for all I care."

"But...I am fat...I couldn't protect my brothers." Atem's eyes showed the anguish that Tristan still caused, even after death.

"No," Bakura said sternly. "The past is the past, my dear. It cannot be changed. You stay who you truly are. You're not fat. You're perfect the way you are. Got it?"

Atem pouted. "But...I'm not."

Bakura glared daggers at him, "First thing is to get you on an exercise plan. After that we'll discuss you with eating habits."

Atem nodded. "Okay."

"Yep," he patted his head. "Be a good cupcake and I'll reward you....perhaps in other ways."

Atem huffed, trying to hide a smirk.

Bakura chuckled, getting him set up with a routine to follow.

Looking up at Bakura, he got a serious look on his face. "Should I look at a support group?"

"I think it might be necessary," he admitted.

Atem looked up at Bakura. "W…will you come with me?" His face was open and very vulnerable.

"Yeah," he assured.

Atem very publicly hugged him. Looking at him, he chewed his bottom lip. "I...I want to do something for you."

"Uh, thanks," he murmured, awkwardly hugging him back.

Atem smiled at that. "Sorry...I'll keep hugs privately. But...what can I do for you?"

"It's ok," he murmured, going to cat form and sniffing around, finding something.

Atem just followed Bakura, to keep him safe.

***************

Marik smiled at Akefia at breakfast. "I can't wait for our date!" His eyes shone happily.

"Indeed," he grinned sheepishly, nibbling on his food.

Valon walked up about then, sitting his tray down next to Marik, sitting down so Marik was sandwiched between Valon and Akefia.

Heba sat down, sheepishly next to Valon. He had already grabbed his food. He thought Valon was rather attractive. He was just too shy to ask him out or anything.

"Oh my Ra, is that you Heba?" Akefia asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yep, hi," he waved.

"Marik, this is my cousin from Egypt," Akefia introduced his boyfriend to the short panda.

Marik smiled, shaking his hand. Valon smirked. "Marik's from Egypt too." He purred, giving a knowing look to Marik.

"I know, but Marik is my boyfriend," Akefia said, giving Valon a dirty look as if saying 'touch what's mine and you get hurt'.

Valon purred. "Oh, I know that...but you aren't married. Marik has time..." Valon winked. Marik looked really uncomfortable.

"Why don't you try going after your roommate? He looks too shy to really tell you shit. So fuck off and stop trying to steal what's mine from me," he growled, wrapping a protective and possessive arm around Marik.

Marik snuggled into Akefia's arms as Marik held up hands in a I surrender pose. "Hey, hey...just kidding."

"Better be or I will hurt you," he warned, nuzzling Marik's neck affectionately.

Marik giggled, nuzzling back. Valon rolled his eyes. "Want me to show ya around Heba?"

Heba gulped, "Um, sure."

Valon took Heba off, showing him around. Marik looked up at Akefia. "Valon's not a bad guy. He's just...um...persistent."

"Yeah, that's why if he doesn't heed my warning he will get hurt," he said simply, still nuzzling Marik.

Marik giggle again. "I never told Valon what I told you. I dated Valon for a year."

"Mmm, I see," he mused. “Glad you trusted me enough though."

Marik smiled. "I do."

"Good," he smiled softly.

Marik sighed, leaning on Akefia. "I don't wanna go to classes, I just wanna lay around with you all day."

"Let's do that then," he grinned, holding him close.

Marik blushed. "We have to go to school...don't we?"

"Maybe, but we don't have to," he said, nuzzling him. "We're stuck here, but don't have an obligation for classes."

"But won't we fail?" Marik gnawed his lip worriedly.

"Nope," he assured, picking him up into his arms. "Come on, my love. A day to ourselves is what we both need after the drama yesterday."

Marik smiled, curling into Akefia. "Okay."

"Good," he returned to their room with him.

"Can we go outside? My...my father kept us underground." Marik blushed.

"Sure," he took a detour, heading outside for them to lie on the grass.

Marik sighed happily, laying his head on Akefia's chest after they got comfortable. "I haven't been this happy in a while."

"Good," he smiled, holding him close.

Marik drifted off to sleep, snoring quietly, whimpering and twitching as he started to shake.

***************

The next couple of days went by without any big hitches. The couples were trying to get acclimated to being couples, being at a new school, and, in Seto's case, being an orphan.

Soon it was Thursday, the day before the dance.

There was a bit of preparations to be done.

Yugi went about setting up getting a boutonniere for Ryou, along with getting a nice outfit to wear. He was worried he was putting too much into this, but he was nervous. He wanted everything to go off well.

Ryou was waiting for him back at the dorm. He was nervous too, but he thought things would go well

Yugi looked at Ryou. "Hi."

"Hey," he hugged him.

Yugi grinned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Ready for the dance?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I'm a little nervous," he admitted.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Tomorrow will be fantastic. I promise!"

"Ok," he was a little worried, but trusted his lover.

"So...we going in jeans, or nice clothes?" Yugi asked.

"What would you prefer?" he blushed.

"I...I can do either. I don't think it's too formal." He scuffed the toe of his converse.

Ryou hugged him, "It's whatever you're going to be more comfortable with."

"Well, I...I would like to dress nice."

"Ok, then I will too," he smiled.

"Great." Yugi smiled big. "I...well, be ready at 5, okay?" Yugi blushed. "I gotta surprise for you."

"Alright," he agreed, blushing as well.

Yugi grinned big and trotted off to finish his preparations.

***************

Atem was plotting and planning. He felt free for the first time in his life...like he had a choice in things.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?" Bakura teased, sniffing around.

Atem grinned. "Well, I actually have a plan for before the dance." His eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Anything you can expose to me?" he asked, genuinely curios.

Atem pouted. "That would ruin the surprise for you."

"Aw, ok then," he pouted back.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"Good," he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"So...let me guess. You'll wear ripped jeans and I'll dress in dress pants?" Atem raised an eyebrow

"Yeah," he said, looking up at him through his lashes. "Want to come with me to the tattoo parlor? I've been thinking I'd get a falcon on my arm or somewhere else."

Atem frowned. "You took my idea. I was going to get my first tattoo with you."

"That was your surprise."

"Aw, I've been dying to go with you," he pouted. "I've been thinking about it, but wasn't sure if it was your thing."

Atem grinned. "Let's go now then. We can show them off at the dance. I don't know what to get though."

"They have designs for anything you want," he grinned, shifting back to normal as he grabbed Atem's hand and led him to the parlor.

Atem walked in, nervous. He wasn't sure what to get, or where. Walking in, he saw the tattooed artist and swallowed, hard.

"Oh good," Bakura grinned at seeing the tattoo artist. "Ushio, been a while. Glad you're still doing what you do best. My boyfriend wants his first tattoo. I think he should look at some of your designs. Can you touch up a few of mine as well as put a falcon on one of my arms, skull and bones on one ankle and other ankle a black rose surrounded by flames?"

"Sure," said Ushio, cracking his knuckles. "You are my best customer after all. I'll give you the usual discount for you and your partner over there. Take your time looking around."

Atem looked at the pictures on the wall. Some were classics, like hearts, crosses, snakes, etc while others were more elaborate and distinctive. As Atem perused the pictures, he came across one. He stopped, staring at it. "Um...excuse me...can you make adjustments to a drawing?"

"Yep, just tell me what you want," Ushio replied.

There was a tribal cat drawing. He looked at the number in the bottom. "Uh...this one, number 64. But I want to put a couple hoops in his..." Atem checked which ears Bakura had earrings in..."Uh, three in the right, two in the left." He blushed.

"Ok, do you want to go first or let Bakura get his stuff done?" Ushio asked as he honestly didn't care who went first, in the end he got paid and had happy customers leave his parlor.

"Uh, first probably, so I don't change my mind. 'Kura, you choose where...but not my ass." He scowled at Bakura before he could open his mouth.

"Chest then," he replied, leading Atem over to the chair, sitting down on a stool beside him to hold his hand.

"Ok," Ushio said, making sure he had fresh and clean needles to do this with before starting his work.

Atem pulled off his shirt. Pointing to the area over his heart, and praying that Bakura wouldn't make a snarky comment about it, Atem laid his head down. Biting his bottom lip, he held Bakura's hand. As the needle pierced his skin, it ... didn't really hurt. Felt more like a simple prick. The sensation was actually quite enjoyable and he found that he was closing his eyes and relaxing under Ushio's ministrations. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Well, he knew he was. Falcons mated for life. So, even if Bakura left him, he would never move on to find another. So this permanent marking was fine with him.

"Just relax. Maybe later I'll show you the ones I have," he teased, squeezing his hand gently.

Atem smiled. "I've seen yours, remember...you were naked at the bar."

"Oh? Then which ones did you see?" he continued to tease him, trying to make it less uncomfortable for Atem.

"Um...well...I was looking at something else." Atem admitted, bashfully.

"Oh, well I don't have any markings on my cock," he chuckled. "I have a snake down my back, one on the back of my hands, and one on my right hip. The ones on my hands are black rose petals. The one on my hip is a bat."

"Yes, well...like I said, I was distracted." Atem blushed a bright red.

"Mmm, I know," he purred, licking his lips at him.

After several more moments, Ushio was done with his handiwork. He handed Bakura the bill.

"There's a full length mirror over there for you to look at your tattoo," Bakura smirked, going to a chair as he took off his boots and socks as well as his jacket and shirt.

Atem looked. It was well done. Atem liked it. He hoped that Bakura would think it was sexy...and understand the symbolism.

Bakura hummed, waiting for Ushio to be done. He’d be able to pay for it. He waited for Ushio to be done with it. He also asked for more petals around his wrists, nearing to the palms of his hands. When Ushio finished it took about fifteen or twenty minutes. He put his stuff back on, padding over to Atem.

"Mmm, someone looks sexy," he purred.

Atem blushed, proudly. "You like it?" He had put his shirt on, leaving it open. The assistant came up then, handing them a tube of A-D ointment. Using an open one, she slathered a bunch on Atem's tattoo, then covered it up with a large gauze bandage. "Wait 24 hours, then take it off. I know Bakura knows all this, but you're a newbie, so I figure you don't." She handed finished putting the lotion and bandages on Bakura as well.

"Thanks," Bakura nodded to her, paying Ushio before grabbing Atem's hand.

Atem walked out, feeling better. Looking sideways at Bakura, he sighed slightly. "D...do you understand the significance?" He asked quietly

"Looks like me?" he asked.

Atem smiled softly. "Yea...and it's over my heart."

"Aw," he smiled sheepishly, pulling up his sleeve, showing him the falcon. "Like it?"

Atem blushed. "Very much so. Now cover it back up so it doesn't get infected." Atem said seriously.

"Aw, thanks for the concern," he held a small smile on his lips. "Though I've been doing this for a while."

He covered it back up, pulling his sleeve back down to cover it.

Atem smiled and headed off with Bakura.

***************

"Seto?" Jonouchi asked, hoping he wasn't interrupting him.

"Yea?" Seto didn't look up from his laptop.

"Do you...um, wanna go to the dance tomorrow night?" Jonouchi asked nervously.

Seto stopped typing and looked up. Hell no he didn't want to go to the dance, but Jonouchi obviously did or he wouldn't have asked. "Sure. What time?" He went back to typing.

"I think it starts at seven or eight," he said, happy Seto had said yes. "Thanks."

"Sure, no problem." He was trying to get the business affairs in order, as he was now the owner of the business.

Jonouchi left him alone after that. He went sniffing around, finding a good scent.

"Hey, Jonouchi...how ya been, hon?" The voice of his ex-lover purred in the air as she walked up. Long, curly blonde hair to match that curvy body, Mai Valentine turned some heads. She had broken it off with him, without a reason. She was an Inu as well, fluffy little dog ears and a dog tail peeking out of her skirt.

"Oh, um, hi Mai," he blushed, noticing he was outside of the room. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yea, I am. Had to find my fluffy puppy." She winked at him.

"Uh, why? You dumped me," he grumbled.

"I made a mistake. I want you back. Don't throw away two years on a bad decision on my part." Her eyes pouted.

"You didn't even give me a reason why," he muttered, looking down. "Besides I'm dating Seto."

"Because I was scared." Mai admitted, sitting down. "I was stupid. I was so crazy over you, I panicked. So what that you are dating Seto? You couldn't have been dating him for too long or have too many feelings for him. Please, come back to my, my inubaby." Her eyes were pleading.

Seto was standing at the door behind Jonouchi, listening to this exchange. He said nothing, waiting to see how this played out. He had quit working on his laptop and was going to find Jonouchi and get some coffee.

Jonouchi sat across from her, in his dog form as that's how he found the good scent. He didn't know it had been Mai. He sighed. He still had feelings for Mai, even though she had broken his heart. He also did have feelings for Seto. He wasn't quite sure and he wouldn't hurt Seto.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, looking at her with sad, apologetic eyes. "I'm not going to hurt Seto. What we had was special, but you threw it away like we were nothing. Now you expect me to drop everything and come back to you?"

"But, I said I was sorry...it wasn't like I threw it away...I ran, because I was scared." Mai's eyes were sad, tears building up in them. "Please, please, give me one more chance. I'll explain it to this Seto guy. If he really cares about you, he'll let you come back to me...cause I know you love me...cause I love you."

Seto stood rigid, his chest impossibly tight.

"What do you think, Seto?" Jonouchi looked over to the brunette.

Seto felt his chest implode. Face impassive, he looked at Jonouchi. "You love her. I can smell it. You should be with the one you love." The back of his eyes burned, as did his throat, and he was sick to his stomach.

"You don't love me," Jonouchi's ears drooped, tears filling his eyes. "I get it. I'll just leave."

Seto frowned. "I do love you. That's why I am letting you go. You love her. If you love her, you can't love me. I don't share."

"I know, but I'm a dog. We're loyal to new and old owners," he said quietly, emotionally torn as he didn't know who to go to.

"A minute?" He said to Mai. She nodded, turning and walking away. Seto leaned down in front of Jonouchi. "Then you need to go to her. You can't be loyal to two masters...because we both want you to ourselves. You'll get over me. I'm a bastard." He stopped talking, as his voice cracked. He had never loved anyone in his life before Jonouchi except Mokuba. Mokuba left, why shouldn't Jonouchi...

"I love you too. If things don't work out can I come back to you?" he asked hopefully, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Seto just blinked. His heart completely destroyed. Kindly, he petted Jonouchi's head. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm nobody's second choice or backup plan. I have more self-worth than that, and I hope you do, too. Never settle." Seto leaned up and kissed Jonouchi's furry head, breathing in his scent one last time.

Jonouchi tried to not be a blubbering mess. He licked Seto's face in a comforting manner.

"You need to go if you're going with her." Seto whispered, eyes sad.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, dragging his bag out with his stuff onto his back, giving him one last apologetic and sad glance before going to find Mai.

Seto made his way into his room, shutting and locking the door before crumpling, crying his eyes out for the first time in his life.

Jonouchi located that good smell again, finding her. He shifted into his normal form, sneaking up behind her, wrapping his arms around the other inu.

Mai turned around, hope in her eyes. "Really?"

"You deserve a second chance," he told her honestly, still hurt at having made Seto cry and hurting although he needed to do what he thought was right, even if he's being a total idiot about it.

Mai hugged him tight. "I promise, I'll make it right."

***************

Heba skipped, following Valon as he had been showing him around the area. He kept sneaking glances at him though. He thought his roommate was so attractive.

Valon got done. "So, that's it." He sighed. "You like it? Any questions?"

"Yep," he nodded. "I do have one question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you single?" he asked sheepishly.

Valon looked over. "Huh? Oh, yea. I was dating a guy, but he's moved on." Valon shrugged.

Heba poked his cheek, smiling lightly, "Wanna go out sometime?"

Valon brightened up. "Yea, that sounds good. There's a dance tomorrow...wanna go?"

"Oh yes! That would be perfect," he jumped up and down excitedly, grinning like a fool.

Valon smirked, shaking his head. "Ok, come on, stop jumping up and down like an idiot." He chuckled.

"Aw, you're no fun," he gave him a panda pout.

Valon smirked. "C'mon, let's go eat." He just shook his head, giving a wide birth to Akefia and Marik.

Marik seemed to have moved on, his partner seemed to be good for him, and Valon had a tasty little panda to play with...

"Ok," he nodded, skipping happily as he followed Valon.

Valon spent the rest of the day trying to get to know the panda.

Heba enjoyed it. He really liked Valon. He smiled, looking up at him through his lashes.

Valon smirked. "I get it. You're flirting. I like ya, you don't have to flirt. Let's see where it goes, okay PandaPop?"

Heba pouted at him, "Aw, but it's fun, foxy. You should try it sometime."

"Nah, I have too much fun getting right to it." He waggled his eyebrows at Heba.

"Really?" he asked. "It's still fun."

Valon pushed Heba against a wall. "But this is more fun." He whispered huskily, dancing lips against Heba's neck.

Heba blushed, not expecting that. He grinded his hips against him. He didn't mind getting to the point, but he did like to play around a bit.

Valon smirked, nipping Heba's neck. Pulling back, he pulled Heba's hand. "Let's play some video games."

Heba nodded, his cheeks flaming red, "O-Ok."

"What, you don't like that playing around?" He winked, tossing a controller to Heba.

"Oh, um you'll need to teach me. We don't have these things back in Egypt," he replied sheepishly.

Valon raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, taking the controller. "What game are we going to play, Val?"

"Let's start ya out slow then. Grand Theft Auto!" Valon chuckled.

Heba pouted, "I'm not slow. Ok, what game is that?"

"It’s a car chase game, where we can do side missions and stuff. My favorite was San Andreas, but that’s on a PS2. Would you rather have a sports game or a shooter game?"

"Um, well this is new to me so whatever you feel is a good idea I'll do it," Heba blushed.

"Okay." He got up, changing the game. "Let's just play a baseball game." Smiling, he sat back down, patting a spot on the couch by him.

Heba did so, sitting close to Valon as they began to play the game. he thought it was cool.

Valon showed him how to play, putting Heba's settings on beginner and Valon's on experienced.

"Thanks," he giggled, trying to play the game.

After the game, Valon smirked. "You're pretty good." Getting up, he turned off his controller. "You can stay up, I gotta get some sleep. G'nite."

"Nah, I need sleep too," he pouted, putting the stuff away.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie five! Wow, it’s a pretty long chapter. I didn’t expect it to get this long, but that tends to happen with us. We hope everyone enjoyed the latest installment of A Neko’s Heart. Until next time remember to review lovelies!


End file.
